A Girl Like That
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Her whole life Rachel has been warned to stay clear of girls like Santana Lopez. They only want one thing. Rachel takes those words to heart and avoids Santana like the plague until she Mr. Schue seals their fate
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A girl like that

**Summary: **Her whole life Rachel has been warned to stay clear of girls like Santana Lopez. They only want one thing. Rachel takes those words to heart and avoids Santana like the plague until she is paired with Santana for a Spanish project.

**AU: **Rachel and Kurt are Cheerios. Santana and Sam are the resident commanders of bad assery.

**Rating: M** for language and later

**00000**

"Great, here they come."

I look to where Kurt is staring and sigh heavily leaning against my locker crossing my arms, holding my books to my chest. Of course I know who he is talking about. Santana Lopez and Sam Evans walking through the hall like they own it, I can see the glazed look in their eyes and scoff turning to my locker.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Seriously how can they be allowed to go to this school?"

"Everyone has a right to an education Kurt."

"And they don't take advantage of it Rachel."

I nod, "I guess you're right."

I turn around being greeted by the topic of our current conversation. Sam Evans, a sweet boy that smokes entire too much marijuana, carries a skateboard everywhere with a comic in his back pocket and his hair shaggy and so stereotypical hanging in his face. His head covered with a beanie that has a lighter smoking a joint on it, his shirt has Bob Marley on it, and his jeans are ripped and dirty. He does not look the least bit presentable. Then there is Santana, she is an attractive girl, but the way she dresses is very proactive. She's wearing black skinny jeans, an oversized white shirt with the sleeves cut showing off the tattooed Amy Whinehouse 'You know I'm no good' lyrics tattooed down her rib cage, her black hair is hanging in loose curls covered by a red (what I think they call a snapback) hat, and she has on black Chuck Taylors which are filthy.

Santana smirks, "Sup Berry?" She shoots a look at Kurt, "Prancy Smurf."

"Dirty stoner," Kurt shoots me a look, "Do you smell under achievement Rachel?"

I laugh a little, "Good afternoon Santana. Sam."

Sam nods at me and puts his eyes on Kurt with a lazy smile. Kurt makes a face, but I can see the pink on his cheeks, and leans back against the locker. Normally Kurt would just leave me if it was anyone else around, like Brittany or other members of glee club, but for some reason Kurt never leaves when it's just Santana and Sam. He claims it's because Santana likes me but that's insane I'm a Cheerio, co-captain of the cheerios with Kurt, and I think it's because he likes Sam. He can't admit that of course, Sue wouldn't have it and we've seen how some of the glee kids react to getting slushied. No one wants a part of that.

Santana smirks, "So Berry, how about we enjoy some lunch together and uh get close. Naked."

"Oh my God go away." I stare at Kurt who shrugs.

She moves closer, "Awh I'm not feeling the love here Berry. Do you feel the love Trouty?"

Once again Sam moves his head and offers another charming smile. I've only heard the boy sing but never talk. He doesn't talk even a little bit. Not around me anyway. He just smies and whispers to Santana making her laugh or just glare and tell him to shut up. Which is freaking hilarious because he doesn't talk. Quinn walks up, my loving and very loyal girlfriend. She's so beautiful with her blond hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. And her smile is so inviting, warm, and very sexy. Quinn is on the basketball and soccer team, she is absolutely stunning. I just love how she dresses, she is always so neat and dresses accordingly to match my uniform, today she's wearing khaki chino shorts, a red and white striped polo shirt, and matching Sperry sneakers.

"Hey babe, are you ready for lunch?" She kisses my cheek and ruffles Kurt's hair.

He glares, "Fabray, stop doing that!"

"Oh shut up Porcelain." She looks at Santana and Sam, "Move along burnouts."

Santana stares at her, "Oh look its Fagay." She stares back at me, "When you're done playing with Preppy here give me a call."

"I won't." I avoid looking at her.

Santana walks away. Sam smiles and nods to Kurt and surprisingly Quinn who just offers a smile. I do remember when they did duet and she never said anything bad about him, not once and he was slushy free for a while. Well until the duet was over. When it was over he was back with Santana and her whole gang.

"Want me to handle that?" Quinn clenches her jaw.

Kurt shrugs his shoulders, "You know it's on Rachel's word. I say you lock them in the trash can and roll it down a hill."

She looks like she's thinking about it with a bright grin on her face taking out her cell phone to call who is one of the jocks. I take the phone and start walking, Kurt flanks to my left and Quinn on my right.

"Don't do anything Q. She's harmless."

Quinn scoffs, "There is no such thing as harmless with trash like that."

We continue walking out to the parking lot so we can go eat off campus. Our school is divided like a weird 1950s thing. Santana, I guess, could be considered the leader of the greasers in our school. The walk around in jeans constantly, dirty shoes, and looking like they're about to go work on a car, and I find it repulsive. They are smart kids too, all in honors classes, but they just obviously don't care. They don't bring books or even bookbags to school. I watched Santana give an enitre speech that she wrote on some paper she borrow from Brittany 5 minutes before class and volunteered to go first. I can't stand it. I think.

Then there is my group, it would be socs or preppies as Santana likes to call us. She refers to Quinn as Preppy at any given opportunity usually earning a glare or a slushy to the face from Mike Chang, who use to live in the Heights and was once a "greaser", or Finn Hudson. The only person who seems to easily float between the lines would be Brittany Pierce. I am not surprised though she is truly a sweet naïve girl so no one says anything. Getting in the car I look over seeing Santana, Sam, and Noah sitting in the bed of his truck and I know they're about to smoke pot, how they get away with it I don't know. Santana looks at me and smiles winking at me and I turn my head away.

**00000**

The worse thing about my Spanish class, minus Mr. Schue being a sorry ass excuse for a teacher, is that I have to sit with Santana Lopez and she continues to stare at me, every. She says disgusting things under her breath trying to make me admit my attraction to her…which I'm not. Santana walks into the classroom after the bell, not unusual, wearing sweats and a white wife beater. I wonder why she has changed, but it doesn't take me long to figure it out when I see Quinn walking in the classroom drinking a slushy winking at Santana making a point to slurp. She kisses me on the lips and goes back to her seat beside Finn who, if I do say so myself, is the biggest dumbest idiot in this school and I am not sure how he passes from grade to grade. Seriously, he just sits there, and he tries harder than anyone of the greasers but he never gets above a low D. Some times he gets a B but it's usually when Quinn let's him cheat. I know that Quinn is only friends with him out of connivance, that's almost what all of friendships consist of in high school. Connivance, mostly on the preppy side from what I've noticed. Santana sits down beside me and crosses her arms not bothering to look me, unusual and it bothers me. I can't figure out why. The class is dull, Mr. Schue is pronouncing everything wrong and I can hear Santana cursing him under her breath. She has no books or paper for that matter, just a single pencil. I have never seen her come to class prepared, but I know for a fact she has the best grade in class. I know because I'm second and I hate being second. Looking over my shoulder I see Quinn sleeping behind her book and I start writing in my notebook passing it in front of her.

'**Sorry Q slushied you'**

I watch her scoff and write sliding the notebook back.

'_**Don't need ur apologies Tiny'**_

'**I'm an inch shorter than you.'**

'_**Short enough'**_

'**I don't like you'**

'_**Then stop writing me'**_

I close my notebook and huff at her behavior; she has never been so short with me. I don't like it. I don't like it, well yes I do. Maybe she'll leave me alone, I hope not.

"Quinn you'll be working with Mike." Mr. Schue announces as he goes through the list parings, "And finally we have Lopez and Berry."

I groan, "Mr. Schue I object."

"It's not a courtroom Tiny." She shakes her head.

I glare, "Shut up Lopez!"

"All partners are final."

I glare at him then look back down at the ground pursing my lips together as I hear Santana snickering beside me. I stare at her out the corner of my eye and see her not hiding the sneaky grin on her face. I watch as she looks over her shoulder and wink at Quinn. I see another slushy in her future.

**00000**

I was right, during glee Santana walked in with her clothes stained whispering to Mr. Schue and then leaving with Sam and Puck walking behind her. So needless to say practice was boring with our lead trio for sectionals out of the room, I mean of course I open but they do the second song, it's Bob Marley. After Cheerios I went home, glad my fathers were out of the house for the week so I could have a few minutes to myself. After I shower and change into short shorts and a white tank top I feel complete relaxation as I lie in my bed attempting to nap. My attempt fails when I hear a loud thump in the floor. I lean up and scream throwing my pillow in the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing Santana?"

She stands up, "Trying to make an entrance babe." Santana walks over sitting on the bed.

"No." I kick her off the bed, "Seriously what are you doing in here?"

Santana glares standing and sits in the chair, "We have a project to work on Berry."

"Fine, stop calling me Berry you know my name. Say my name."

She wiggles her eyebrows, "Rachel."

"Not like that!"

She laughs widely, "Get over it Tiny."

We start talking about the assignment, which Santana informs me it's on certain Spanish speaking islands and we got Puerto Rico. She says that we're lucky because she's Puerto Rican and that the whole assignment can pretty much be finished by getting her grandma to cook a great meal and she can talk about historical dishes. I decide to write the paper, because she has terrible handwriting and I refuse to attempt to read something that she has written in length, seeing as Mr. Schue doesn't require papers to be typed. Writing the note in class with her was difficult because it looks like chicken scratch.

Santana unceremoniously bounces on the bed, "Let's talk for a minute B…Tiny."

"Fine, get off my bed."

She doesn't move, "Why are you with Preppy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you dating Preppy? She's not good enough for you."

I shake my head, "She's perfect for me. We're good together."

"Only thing I see is a Cheerio dating a jock." Santana shrugs.

I stare at her, "Like your opinion matters."

"It should matter." Santana rolls on her side looking at me, "I'm the only person that can talk to you and not say shit to appease you because I'm afraid of what you can make someone do. Quinn is an asshole."

I glare at her and punch her in the shoulder, "Don't call her that."

"Fucking hell."

She jumps on me and pins me to the bed staring down at me. I try to get free and she keeps me pinned staring down at me. I can see the look in her eyes as they flicker down to my lips which I lick unconsciously. Santana stares down at me and leans down kissing me lightly. I push her up and she smirks at me as I pull her down kissing her again. It feels so good. It feels so bad. It's so right. Then I hear my ring tone, oh no it's wrong. It is very wrong. I push her off and move grabbing my phone.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"_Good, want to come to the game? Tina is gonna be there."_

"Sure thing baby. When are you coming?"

"_5 minutes."_

"OK, I love you."

"_That's great." _

I hang up and look at Santana who is smiling smugly at me as she stands up.

Santana smirks, "That's great."

"Get out, use the front door."

She smiles again and goes out the window. I fall back and close my eyes when my phone vibrates.

'**You could blow off the game. Come to Pucks' **

I smile softly biting my bottom lip, God help us…I like Santana Lopez.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

I walk down the street putting my ear buds in. Yeah, I like fucking with Berry but not the reason everyone seems to think. I'm not a bad person, ya know? I just get what I want. And I will try to take to it from you if you don't know how to share. Yeah, I go that hard. I look up seeing Quinn's red BMW, with the top back, and she's glaring at me with her loser friends. I don't like a lot of things about those preps but what I really hate is their gawdy, plastic looking, toy cars. They don't know how to appreciate a real car man, mine is cherry. Just cherry. She pulls over and stares at me.

"What are doing here Lopez? Garbage men aren't out yet?" She smirks chuckling with with Finn and the traitor Mike.

I mock laugh at her, "Oh yeah, I mean I was just at your mom's to pick her up but we got busy, because she was sitting on my face."

"Stupid bitch."

She gets out, leaving the door open, and stalks up to me. Finn and Mike are behind her just as close, I'm not scared of these losers or the bat in Finn's hand. You wanna know why? Because I can see Puck spending up. Guy is always ready. I smirk at Quinn and step closer.

"Wait until I get Berry on my face. Double meaning."

She goes to grab me and Puck runs up on the curb slamming his breaks. He gets out with two chains, always read. He walks up and they back off. They're not stupid. It may be three of them but Puck and I never lose kids. Never.

Puck smirked, "What's up losers?"

"Nice hair Puckerman, did your dad do it?"

Puck growls and I stare him down until he steps behind me then I turn my gaze to Mike. The guy is a traitor. When he moved out the Heights he was cool for a long time then he started dating Tina, changed over fucking night. I reach in my pocket and pull out the switch blade flipping the blade out.

"Conversation over kids. Run along."

They stare at the blade and get in the car speeding off. I put the blade away and look at Puck. He's pissed at me. I walk to the truck getting in and he follows shortly. When he pulls off he stares at me.

"What the fuck are you doing over here Lopez?"

"Minding mine."

"You were with Berry weren't you?"

I glare at him, "Drop it."

"We're gonna have another brawl. You know what happened to St. James."

I cringe at the words and keep staring out the window. The conversation is dead because I want it dead. I run this whole side of town. My dad did, my uncles, my aunts, my brothers, and now me. I run this shit. No one questions me and no one runs their fucking mouth when I want it to fucking stop. Fucking rage.

We pull into the club driveway and I get out going to the door just walking in. The gang is probably too high to be on the defensive anyway. Puck walks in behind me closing the door. I sit on the couch beside Mercedes and stare at the TV. Puck turns a chair around sitting in it with his arms crossed over the back. I look around and I can't help but laugh at my friends. Sam is watching some super hero movie on his iPad smoking a joint to himself, Mercedes is beside me watching music videos and rubbing Matt's shoulders. He's sitting in front of her legs rubbing his ear on occasion, ever since they found that spider in there he just wasn't the same. He's my brother, see we're Puerto Rican and Black a lot of people don't believe we're really related because's a little darker but whatever. And Artie is sitting in the recliner with his feet propped up and giant head phones on texting a mile a minute.

"What took so long?" Matt looks at me.

Puck scoffs, "She's gonna start another rumble."

"Shut it Puckerman."

Mercedes mutes the TV, "What are you talking about? What did you do?"

I don't say anything lighting a cigarette. They stare at me, everyone but Artie, who is now singing Michael Jackson very quietly. This guy is awesome, I see why he gets all the male leads and he can dance his ass off. He's like a white Michael Jackson.

"I bet..." Sam hits the joint, "it has something to do with Rachel."

I glare at him, "Stuff it."

"It does. Damn it Santana, what is with you and chicks you're not suppose to mess with?"

I glare at Mercedes, "Stuff it."

"She's just a repla..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The club house is quiet and Artie takes off his headphones.

"You kissed Rachel?"

**000000**

**Quinn POV**

I love playing soccer, it's the best part of my day after some really hot sessions with Rachel. Make sessions. My girl is a pure one, I tell you. If I didn't have my extra cariculars I would lose my shit. I swear. Wait, why do they have the ball?

"WHY DO THEY HAVE THE FUCKING BALL YOU HELPLESS LOSERS! BRITTANY GET HIM!"

I swear, I have to do everything myself. If it wasn't for Brittany being here I could go crazy on this field. I look towards Rachel and point at her before running off with the ball. Brittany is faster than hell, she's a Cheerio too but this is like part time for her. She only plays when she's bored. It's great to have her on the team. I keep watching the stands, I have to keep an eye on Rachel, she's a sweet girl. Kind of niave, I swear. She thinks the best of everyone. I know she thinks Puck is funny, she loves singing with Artie, she gets along with Matt, and I know she thinks Santana is funny and pretty. Because she is just so...bad. Rachel has a thing for bad and dirty. Trust me. When we first met, she would practically jump me after soccer practice and games because of how aggressive I can be. She is into that shit. She watched East of Eden and fell in love with Jame Dean within five minutes into the movie. I put a slushy target on Santana every time she was even in staring distance . No clue why. Rachel is my girl. And a girl like that can't keep her attention.

**00000**

**Rachel POV**

I have to say, Quinn is sexy when she's playing soccer. She's so out of short, a headband, covered in grass and dirt, and dripping sweat. She yells out commands with force and plays against all the rules. I know closing lining is against the rules but she does it so well. And it helps her dad is the mayor of Lima.

Tina sighs, "And then Mike said Santana pulled out a knife."

"What?" I look at her, "She has a knife?"

Tina nods, "A red switch blade."

"Oh..."

"It is kinda hot. But seriously, she could have killed your girl."

I shake my head, "No she wouldn't."

"Well you know they say she killed her."

"You shouldn't believe rumors. She didn't go to jail."

"They never do."

I roll my eyes, Tina can really look down on them. I'm more surprised that she isn't more advocate in going to the brawls. I know she would. Quinn would let her, she runs an equal partnership. She is a lot like Santana in that sense, that's why they hate each other. They both want to run shit and the other won't back down. We are just primal beast after all.

"Why is Sugar Lopez on the field?"

I look down, "Oh no..."

I run down the bleachers with Tina close behind me. Sugar is a freshman that has too much mouth and not enough sense. Just like now. She wants so much to be like her sister she gets in crazy situations. Quinn tried to recruit her as a prep then Quinn called Santana a bitch and Sugar yelled out, 'I AM SUGAR LOPEZ CHICKA AND NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER!' She pushed Quinn then boom Sugar was in the dump covered in slushy and brusies. That was a hard month of school, a new fight every day. The principle had to call school off and make Santana and Quinn talk it out, after a week they came to agreement that Sugar was just a kid and off limits. I was in there as a mediator and so was Sam. He just whispered to Santana and she would calm down. Or they would go take a break and come back with red eyes and Santana a lot more understanding. I walk closer and see Sugar with his chest puffed out glaring at Quinn.

"Stop slushing my sister."

"Leave kid."

"I mean it." Sugar pushes her and Quinn barely moves.

She pushes Sugar down, "You're dumb just like your sister. Go home before I really make you regret being born to such a low class family."

"What?" Sugar stands and goes to push her but Brittany lightly grabs her.

"Go home." Brittany rubs her back, "Please."

Sugar softens and untenses turning around and walking away. I watch Quinn nod towards Karofsky then looks around clearing the field. I sigh and start walking back and pull Tina close.

"I'm gonna make sure Karofsky doesn't kill her."

"What about Quinn?"

"Cover for me?"

"If you insist on doing charity work, I guess."

I walk away and hurry up the hill stopping in front of the trash can watching Karofsky pick up Sugar.

"Put her down."

"Or wha..." He turns putting her down, "Sorry Rachel, but Quinn gave the order."

"Get."

He walks away and I go over to Sugar putting my hand out, he pretty much dropped her. She stares at my hand before taking it and I pull her up.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

I shrug, "I'm a nice person."

"I bet you are." She starts walking forward.

I walk beside her, Sugar is a small girl with a big personality. She has a lot of pride, just like Santana, and she is tough. I bet when she gets older she'll be just as tough as her big sister.

"This way."

She turns, "Oh...wait, is this her car?"

"Yes."

"So...are we like stealing? Cause I've never stolen a car. Before."

I stare, "Uh...I have a key."

"Oh." She frowns, "Cause I can join the gang and then they'll have to respect me. Ya know? They won't call me Puppy anymore."

I stare, those kids have weird rules. I toss her the keys, what's the worse that can happen? Yeah she's 14 but we're just going to the Heights and she can look bad ass for a day.

"Really?"

I nod, "But if you wreck it I'll let Karofsky lock you in the trash can."

She smiles and hops into the car, almost falling, I roll my eyes and walk around getting in the passenger seat putting on my seatbelt. I sigh as she tries to back out.

"Put it in reverse first."

"I knew that." She sounds annoyed, "Thanks."

"Welcome Lopez."

She starts driving, surprisingly well and I bet it's because one of those guys in her little gang that showed her. She has her own freshman greasers, it's hard to take them seriously. It's her, this Irish kid named Rory, and this other kid named Wade or Unique depending on when you see him. Oh and this red head stoner kid named Brett, he's suppose to be a sophomore with us. They're all really nice kids, Brett is kind of high all the time so he makes no sense to me. I personally thought all stoners were quiet like Sam but Tina pointed out that Brett was a burn out. Apparently there is a difference.

"I see why my sister likes you."

I blush, "She doesn't not."

"Totally, does, you're like off limits. If not you would be an easy target."

I stare at her, "No, I wouldn't."

She smiles and looks at me then stares right back at the road when she drifts away. I sigh and put my fingers in my hair. This was a bad idea, so I stop talking to her. She pulls into a dirt driveway, Quinn is gonna be so pissed off when she sees the dirt on her car, and blows the horn.

"They are gonna love this."

"Should I pretend like you kidnapped me?"

"Uh..." She looks thoughtful, "No S will punch me."

I open my mouth to question but the door opens and Artie walks out. I smile at him and he nods in my direction, he is the only truly super clean greaser. The guy can dress his ass off. Santana walks out, Sam close behind and then Puck. I think Puck should be her right hand but he is so obviously muscle because I've only seen Sam and Brittany be able to calm her down.

"What the fuck...get out the car puppy!" Santana stalks forward opening the door, "You dumb kid, what are you doing? Did mami see you? Why are you dirty? Why is Rachel here? What the fuck are you doing driving that piece of shit? What is wrong with you?"

Sam places a hand on her shoulder whispering softly and Santana just nods glaring at Sugar and then at me. I get out the car and walk around smiling at Sugar. She gets out with her head high and chest puffed out, it's outrageous the amount of pride she has.

"I went to defend our name."

Santana stares, "I'm gonna kill you...seriously just choke you. What did you do Puppy?"

"I just...come on S shes been slushing you and I'm sick of it.." Her voice wavers.

Santana glares at her, "Get inside. We're gonna talk about this."

"S..."

"GET THE FUCK IN THERE!"

Sugar hurries in with Sam walking behind her. Matt is standing there, no clue when he got there, he looks at Santana.

"You didn't have to yell at her like that. She wants to be like you." Matt frowns rubbing her shoulder, "I'm gonna take her home."

He walks in smiling at me as I get in the drivers seat. Santana walks up closing the door and leans down to my eye level.

"Thanks for bringing her home. Did she cause any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't fix."

"She's just a kid, kind of wild."

I stare. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Wanna really get to know me?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I start the car, "And you successfully destroyed the moment."

She leans up and I pull out.

"So we have moments now? Great!"

I roll my eyes and pull off. Okay, so we have moments big deal. And Quinn is blowing my phone up, that's a really big deal.

00000

AN: Really long chapter because this just a test for a future story. Uploaded it for Pezberry week added a lot more. Been preparing for months on this one. I have a WHOLE story planned. Crazy right? WOOOOOOOOOOO I am amped for this one.

More Quinn POV as well.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter working: **Basically this is going to jump between Quinn and Santana, maybe Sugar, and then Rachel. All these characters are designed to live in this little world and I am trying to make them very different.

**00000**

**Quinn POV**

"Where the fuck is my car Tina?"

I watch her shrink in fear, I hate being this way to one of my people, one of my subjects. But I'm king, Daddy says Queen's worry too much about people respecting them and a King knows he's respected. He said Fabrays are fucking kings. Bottom line.

"Rachel has it."

I glare, "Why did she steal MY car?"

"Uh...there she is."

I turn and Rachel is pulling in grinning so hard she looks guilty. I snap and send Tina away with Mike. Finn stays like the loyal dog he is. We him mutt because he's big and has a dopey happy face like my first puppy. Rachel gets out the car and smiles sheepishly.

"Hey Quinn."

"Why did you take my car?"

"I took Sugar home."

"She's a pest."

"Shut up Finn."

"Don't talk to him that way." I look at Finn, "Shut up."

He nods and crosses his arms. Such a loyal dog.

"Why did you take the pest home?"

She rolls her eyes, "She's 14 and in the wrong...turf? Yes, turf."

She's so cute when she tries to use her street talk and keep up with me. It's adorable. I know the real reason why she took Sugar home, not just being nice either. But I can let it slide just this once.

"Cool, wanna come to my house?"

"But Quinn, " Finn whined, "The party."

"Mutt, ride with Mike."

He nods and walks away and I lead Rachel around the car opening her door. She loves this shit, she just eats up. I get in the car and let the top back. I peel out the parking lot and she grips the seat.

"Quinn."

"Sorry babe." I slow down, "Saw Lopez on your road."

She nods, "We were working on the project."

"You couldn't go to the library?"

"Greasers."

I nod, daddy says that Greasers with books are more dangerous than the dumb ones. They plan and get away with murder, I know that for fact. The things those grease balls have done is disgusting and the fact they manage to get away with it, even worse. They're all losers.

"Well go to Lima Bean. I'll take the target off when you're together."

She sighs and starts texting, flat out ignoring me. We've been unofficially dating since 6th grade and officially since 8th grade. I've never even kissed anyone else, I could but I don't. Yeah, I flirt, but I never go very far. Because she is kind of it for me man, she's really all I've ever wanted. The first time I was old enough to realize I didn't want anyone I decided to pin my letter on Rachel every year.

"I love you too."

She smiles putting down her phone, "Why do you wait so long?"

"It means more."

We get to my house and park in the garage inside just as the rain starts. We go up to my room, because my mom has her lame bridge club aka 'Alcoholics not so anoynomous'.

She got in my bed taking out her phone. I stare at her kicking off my shoes, who the hell is she talking to? I get into the bed and look over her shoulder.

"Who are you texting?"

"Sugar."

"Charity work's over."

She ignores me and I get out the bed. I need to talk to my mom so I go into the living room. They're pretty drunk and it's hilarious, see I have an effect on these women. They melt around me and mother hates it.

"Good evening."

"Oh Quinn, honey, how was your game?"

I sit on the arm of the couch, "Good, we won."

"I'm not surprised." Shelby's hand touches my leg, "You are so talented."

Okay, so she's like a total cougar and she wants me in her bed, she's like my girlfriends mom. That would be a total bad idea, I could never cheat and if I did it totally wouldn't be with Shelby. Yeah she is totally hot, like super hot, but I couldn't do it. My mom is staring hard, she's getting madder by the second and I can tell. Shelby is really hot.

"Thanks Ms. Cocoran."

"So welcome, are you going to cut my grass tomorrow?"

"Sure thing ma'am."

"Good, I was think you would be too busy with your adoring fans."

I smile, "I could never forget about you."

She giggles rubbing my leg, this is getting awkward.

"Quinn, go do your homework."

"I don't have any."

"Go study for a test."

"No test."

"Quinn...RACHEL!"

Rachel walks down the steps and glares looking at me then her mom. I stand up and walk over to her quickly, yeah she's pissed off at me now. She pulls me up the steps and in my room slamming the door. She smacks me on the arm.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Don't hit me, what did I do?"

She glares smacking me again, "You were letting my mother feel you up!"

"She was not feeling me up, she's just friendly."

"And you fucking love it."

I flinch, she only cusses like that when she's mad at me, "I'm sorry..."

I put my arms around her and pull her close, okay so yeah I went to far with letting Shelby touch me. But it's just my leg. I lean back a little, placing my fingers under her chin, lifting her face up, kissing her softly.

"I love you Rachel."

She smiles happily, "I love you too."

She leans in kissing me deeply, she forgives me.

0000

Santana POV

"What did I tell you Sugar?"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you."

"You are always causing problems! You dumb kid."

She stops mid sentence and stares at me, tears in her eyes, but then she blinks and steps closer to him, challenging me like always. I just stare, she's too young for me to actually hurt her, I don't like to beat up on people that are younger than me. Especially my little sister even more so with Matt standing in the doorway watching us. He's my twin brother, 5 minutes younger, a few shades darker, and no anger in his body. Mami said that I got all of papi's temper and he got all the common sense.

"I was just sick of her always beating up on you. Why don't you fight back?!"

I stare, "Somethings you just don't understand. Stay out this. I mean it."

"This is is all about her. She's dead..."

I grab her and slam her against the wall, my fist clenched around her shirt collar pulling her up. She looks terrified but you can't tell by not looking in her eyes, she has her chest puffed out but I know she wants to get free. I clench my jaw until I feel a hand jerk me back and Sugar straightens up then runs out the room. I free myself from Matt and push him. He's pissed at me, his eyes won't leave mine, his jaw won't unhinge, and his fist are clenched tightly.

"Don't hurt her like that Santana." He walks up to me, "She didn't do anything wrong."

I glare at him, "She doesn't listen."

"She's just like you. She wants to be just like you. Ease up on her."

"Or what?"

He glares at me, "Wanna find out?"

"I hope you get another spider in your ear."

I walk through the bathroom, that connects our rooms, and go into hers. She's in bed with her face buried in the pillow and I know she's crying. I get into the bed with her and start rubbing her back, great I made her cry. But she knows better, she's not allowed to mention...her. I lean down kissing the back of her head.

"Roll over."

"No."

"I'm sorry little sister."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, come on. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't believe you."

"Come on, how can I make you believe me?"

"I don't know."

I stare at her, sneaky brat, "You wanna come to the party at Sam's?"

"Thanks Santana."

She jumps up hugging me and then grabs her phone making a call and putting it to her ear.

"Guess what Rory?!"

I stand up, sneaky little brat. She's gonna be a great leader one day...and before that day comes I'm probably gonna beat the shit out of her.

0000

Rachel POV

I hate these prep parties, it's so lame and everyone is all over Quinn and listening to this lame music. I shake my head and go outside with Tina, holding her by the hand, I know she's sick of watching Mike play tough with Quinn and Finn. All the preps are here tonight, the only one not here is Brittany and that's because she got invited to the greaser party.

"Please Tina,"

"Hell no."

"But why? It'll be so much fun."

"We'll die."

"Brittany won't let us die."

Artie pulls up and I grin pulling her over to his car and get in, pulling her with me. Artie looks over his shoulder, mostly looking at Tina.

"Who's your friend Rachel?"

"Tina, Tina this is Artie."

Tina stares at him and then looks at me with blush. I'm so glad it's Artie picking us up. He's just so good looking and he dresses like a preppy greaser. We pull up in front of Sam's house and we get out the car with Brittany and Artie, Artie is a good looking man. He's wearing khaki skinny jeans, a Mickey Mouse shirt with the sleeves cut off, and some really nice sneakers. And his eyes haven't left Tina.

"Well come in when you want." Artie is obviously talking to Tina when he goes inside.

Tina looks at me, "Okay, I'll stay."

She hurries inside. I look to Brittany who giggles and puts an arm around me pulling me close.

"You're gonna love this. They party different here."

"How did you get an invited?"

Brittany smiles, "I use to sleep with Santana. So I get invited everywhere."

"Oh yeah?" I stare at her, "How was it?'

Brittany just smiles at me and pulls me inside, this is wild. There are kids, greasers, everywhere dancing in the most provocative way I've ever seen. They are all over each other, Matt and Puck are on stage rapping. Sam is deejaying in the back. I'm kind of nervous, all these kids are just staring at me. They know I don;t belong.

"We got a preppy in the house! What's up Berry?!"

I look at Puck and bite my bottom lip, why is he calling me out? Then I realize that Santana is staring at me from her spot on the wall, she's surrounded by girls. But those eyes are burrowing into me and into my soul.

"Alright party people, we're about to get real sexy in here."

Matt laughs, "Oh yeah."

"Let's do it Lopez, DJ Trouty."

"I got you Pucky Puck."

I shake my head at their stage names. What is a Pucky Puck? I turn around and come face to face with Santana, she's grinning at me. She's either drunk or super happy to see me.

"Berry, come shake that ass for me."

Drunk. She takes me by waist and pulls me to the center of the floor to dance with the crowd. Matt and Puck are really good, I don't think I can dance like these girls...or Tina. Santana puts her hands on my waist.

"Just relax."

She rolls her hips and I close my eyes moving with her slowly, trying to catch the beat because everyone else is going so fast. Brittany is

"_And they fallin in and out love like my partner Matt!" _

"_They need something to keep..I need something to grab."_

"_That's the end of our speech Ima need you to clap." _

I move back against her, bringing my arm up and place my hand on the back of her neck moving my body faster.

Sam puts his hands up, _"This the part where I need all my sexy women to report to the dance floor."_

"_Work, work, work, yeah you know I got that work." _

There is something crazy about these kids and I am falling right into it. Santana's hands all over my body, grinding into her. Listening to her panting in my room drives me nuts. I push back into her and she rest her chin on my shoulder. She doesn't smell like she's been drinking, when I came in she wasn't drinking, she didn't even have a cup.

"Oh God."

She chuckles, "Just wait until we go to my room."

"And you ruin it by talking."

She laughs, "Sorry babe, you just look so good."

I chew on my bottom lip as she gets closer to my ear kissing me on the cheek. Sam runs over and stares at me with a goofy grin then looks at Santana making a gesture. She nods and he puts his thumb up for Matt and Puck. She looks at me with a smirk.

"Wanna join us?"

"Where are you going?"

"To rumble."

I look at her and turn to walk away but she walks behind, grabbing my hand, then pulls me up the stairs.

"I am not having sex with you."

"Yet."

I hate her, she's so full of herself and just cocky. She thinks everyone wants her, though I am pretty sure every girl and probably some guys at this party want her. I am not one of those people, no matter how turned on I got by that dance, it was just the closeness of our bodies. The soft and expert touch of her hands. The way she chuckled every time I pushed closer against her body, I groan then blush when she stares at me. I look down following her into the room, she sits in the bean bag chair, patting her thighs, I roll my eyes and sit beside her.

Sam walks into the room with an eager smile and Puck is behind him closing the door. The door opens back up and Brittany bounds into the room closing and locking the door dropping into Santana's lap. I feel kind of jealous but Santana is eying me with hungry eyes so it's probably unnecessary. But God, the way she's looking at me...I shouldn't be feeling okay with this.

"Rachel, did you hear me? Am I getting her name right?"

I look up, "What is it...Sam you can talk?"

"Yeah, are you gonna smoke with us? Because you're in the way of rotation."

I stare at the joint in his hand and look back at him, he must be nuts. I could damage vocal cords, lose my brain cells, and go to prison. Santana takes the joint nudging Brittany out her lap, smacking her bottom when she sits down, and looks at me.

"Lean in, I'll shot gun you." She blows smoke in the air.

I stare at her, "I could go to jail."

She laughs turning the joint so the lit end is in her mouth as she grabs the back of my head gently. I can feel myself shaking as I lean in opening my mouth slowly, she blows smoke in then moves when I start to cough.

"Just let it take you over." She hands the joint to Brittany who passes it to Puck without hitting it.

I lie back on the beanbag as she looks at me with a smile.

"You sure she's a prep?" Puck coughs out.

Santana laughs, "Oh yeah, so sure."

00000

Quinn POV

I speed to Sam's house with Mike and Finn in the car with me. Someone told me that my girl and Tina got in Artie's car. It's hard to miss Artie's bring cherry red GTO with it's loud engine and radio. I stop out in front of his house and get out the chair slamming the door as Mike and Finn stand on either side. I walk up to the door, since when does a greaser have such a nice house. I walk inside.

"Where is my girlfriend?!"

"Hey, get outta." Matt jumps off the stage.

Matt, the male Santana but his balls aren't big enough for him to ever try and stand up to me or my gang. I step closer to him and push him back.

"Where is my girlfriend?"

He smirks, "She's a busy in the room with Santana."

I push him out the way, kicking him in the knee as Finn manages to to get an arm around his neck. Mike pulls out his chain and clenches his jaw looking around the room.

"Tina? What are you doing here?"

"Uh... I came with Rachel." She hurries to his side.

Artie steps forward and looks at his with a smile on his face. He looks like the biggest nerd I've ever seen. What is with the greasers picking up all these losers to be in their gang? No wonder they never become anything.

"You do realize your out numbered. Right?"

I sneer at him, "We'll take our chances."

He whistles loudly, next thing I know Sam is walking down the steps with Puck behind him and Brittany. Brittany smiles at me and I smile back, she is never gonna be involved in all this. I automatically know when she steps over to Sugar, talking to her like nothing is going on. My world stops with when Santana walks down and Rachel is behind her.

"Get over here babe!"

"What's the big deal?"

"You're partying with greasers!"

She walks over standing by me and looks at Finn, I know she wants to say something but she doesn't say a word. Santana steps forward taking out a knife, looking at me with her jaw clenched tightly.

"Let my brother go."

"Mutt."

Finn let's him go and he jumps up getting closer but Puck pulls him back. Apparently Matty doesn't fight, he better not. He's probably the only future the Lopez clan has. Santana is gonna be dead or in jail and don't get me started on someone as dumb as Sugar. Girl is 3 peas short of a pod.

"Get out of Quinn." She steps close holding the knife, "I'll crave you up real nice."

I sneer, "Stay away from my girlfriend or I'll come back with a blade of my own."

"Yeah, right, tell her to stay away from me."

I pull Rachel out with me and we get in the car, I look at the guys and Tina.

"Can you take a cab?"

Mike nods, "Sure boss."

I pull off and look at Rachel with my teeth clenched, glaring at her. She looks like she's been smoking that funny stuff with Sam, her eyes are red and she looks so out of it and ashamed.

"What the fuck were you thinking Rachel?"

She looks at me, "That I wanted to have fun, I wanted to hang out with Brittany."

"And Santana?"

"She means nothing to me."

"Good."

I want to believe her but...something tells me this isn't over.

0000

AN: Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Forgot I had this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Another chapter since I forgot about you guys. And the reviews made me happy. I didn't realize people were still reading.

**Chapter working: **A lot of Santana, mostly Santana actually. Interactions with her family, friends, and more about the dead girl everyone keeps bringing up. Oh and this is skipping to uh Sunday night.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

Mi familia is the craziest bunch of people you'll ever meet. We're a huge family, spread between Cleveland, Lima, and Columbus. I have two older brother, Allen and Santiago, Allen owns his own business in Cleveland and Santiago is on a minor league team in Columbus he is destined to be a major league star. I just know it, we don't see each other a lot but every Sunday we have a family dinner. Mami, Papi, Allen, Santiago, Matt, Sugar, and me, come together like we've never been apart. The only time we didn't have all of us was when papi and Allen spent some time in jail, that was a hard 6 months.

"Everyone bow your heads. Santiago, say the prayer. And take off your hat."

"Sorry." He pulls off his hat.

My mami is very religious, she doesn't care much for violence or the turf war but she has one rule, never miss church or confession. Santiago finishes the prayer and food is immediately passed around the table and everyone is talking loudly. We're Puerto Rican and Black, loudness is a freaking trait. Trust me, if it's silent something really bad has happened or no one is home.

"Santi, what about your game? How are you doing?"

He smiles widely, "We won. Not even a test."

He's a great player man, nothing can stop him. Nothing will ever stop him. I know it.

"Allen, how's the business?"

"Great papi, we're gonna try to extend it to the next town over. More skaters over there."

Allen owns a skateboard shop, he sponsors a lot of people and let's skater's film there. He's made a nice name for himself, his street cred helps out a lot. He can skate too but he has kids and stuff so he doesn't get involved in it to much any more.

"What about you three?"

Sugar smiles, "I'm on the track team, we have our first meet on Saturday. I'm like a star hurdler or something."

"That's great Rabbit."

Sugar has always been fast and hyper active, makes her name so ironic, we started calling her 'Rabbit' the first time she took off running across the room and jumped over the table.

"I've been working on this album with Sam, we've been going to perform and stuff. Mostly at the parking lot." He shrugs.

I nudge him and he shakes his head, he is so ashamed some times, to be so talented. He's a great singer and an amazing rapper, he can always draw a crowd.

"Santana?"

I'm not sure what to say, I never have anything to add. Yeah, I'm in glee but that's all I do. I can't do anything. I like to draw and write music but it's not that great, I don't really talk about it much.

"Uh, I got a solo coming up. Get to sing 'Valarie'."

Papi grins, "By the woman who's lyrics are on your side?"

"Yeah.;"

"That's great mija, perfect."

I'm a huge papi's girl, he means everything and I am his princess. I only need his approval. No one else matters when he says perfect. I kiss his cheek and go back to eating. I never say much at dinner because everyone is so excited and loud, they have so much to say. It's not like I'm quiet, far from it, but I love the sound of family.

When dinner is over I go to my room with Matt, Allen, and Santiago behind me. Sugar has to wash dishes tonight, mostly every night because I don't dishes. That's what Sugar was born for, to be my slave. I had to do it and made me tough so she has to do it. I fall in the bed and Santiago jumps in putting me in a headlock, he's like a guy version of me with spiky hair. Allen sits at the computer and Matt sits in floor like always, rubbing his ear.

"Get off me dick."

He laughs, "Better not let mami here you say that."

"Get off."

He let's go, "How's been going?"

"It's fine."

He stares at me then the picture on my nightstand, pursing his lips together, He turns his head nodding and sending Allen out with Matt. Just great, now I got hear about this. When the door closes he looks at me.

"You still miss her?"

"It's kinda hard not to."

"What makes it so hard?"

"Everything."

Santiago puts an arm around me kissing me on the temple lightly, he knows. He understands. He loves me. He knows that it wasn't my fault.

"People still blaming you?"

"Yeah, Jesse and Fabray made sure of that shit."

He put his hand in my hair, "Why don't you tell someone the story?"

"It's none of their business."

He smiles, Santiago would be me in another world, He was for a while, back in high school. It's funny, everyone thinks I would be closer to Allen, he's a hot head just like me, but Santiago has something that Allen will never have. My trust. Santi is a thinker, just like mami but he's a leader just like papi. He has never steered me in the wrong direction, he always guides me. Even though he's against this whole gang thing, he always tries to get me out of it, tells me I can do better and come live with him. But this is my home and this is my path, he can't just expect me to give up something has been drilled into me since I was a kid.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're so much like me, it's scary."

I smile, trying to ignore how serious and terrified he looks. I understand, he almost lost everything when a rumble went to far. If that preppy kid hadn't finally turned himself, no telling where this family would be. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll make you a promise Tango."

"What's that?"

"When it becomes too much...I'll leave it all behind."

He smiles, "There's always a room."

I know he's telling the truth and he knows I'm probably not.

0000

I'm not much of a sleeper, I can go off 4 hours and be great, oh and I sleep through my first two classes, so I go to this big ass hill from 1 to 4:00 and go home. It's like the only legit neutral area in Lima, and dude it's freaking sweet. It's literally in the middle. Nothing ever happens up here. It's usually in summer and I tell you one, it's all sex. No one wants to fight and cum in the same place. Not cool.

I spend a lot of time up here, just thinking. Wondering how it would be to be a Cheerio or something like that. How cool it would be to just control everyone, I'm a leader regardless. Then I wonder if Quinn would still have more power than me, I mean her dad is mayor so yeah probably. I always think about what it would be like to have a girl, a girl like Rachel. A girl that's just too good for me, too perfect, too honest, and honestly too much for me to handle. But I like that, she has too much mouth, she's bold to be some preppy princess, and she's bossy. I mean the way she has Quinn dressing is hilarious. But I like it, I bet she would buy me shirts that I would only wear for her, make me buy real shoes and not sneakers, and try to stop me from smoking with the guys. I love a challenge.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Britt."

Brittany always shows up, she found me once when we were fooling around and just decided to show up every Sunday, and sits with me. We don't really talk, we just sit together, holding hands and staring at nothing. Once I asked what she always thought about and she said peace. Every single time that's what she says. And I know what she means man, I really do, she has it harder some days. Like when I'm not around or Quinn and people mess with her for being friends with everyone. She's never had a fight, mostly because Brittany is a dangerously and curiously strong girl, but she's not good with words. Not in a crowd, she mishears a lot things. It's not her fault though, people don't speak clearly. It's their problem not hers.

"How was dinner?"

"Good, how about you?"

She smiles, "Nothing special, I just ate at Rachel's."

I tense up, now she wants to talk. I know she does, because she has that big dopey grin like she's holding a world of secrets in her heart.

"That's cool. Berry's cool."

"You totally like her."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You called her cool, you did the same thing with..."

"It's not the same."

Brittany nods, "A little bit. You always want what you can't have."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I do not!"

"What about with Harmony..."

I clench my jaw and look away from her, we're not talking about this. Why does everyone keep bringing it up?

"I mean, we all know what happened...but it's just how you are. You want something or someone and you get it."

I look at her, "No."

"I just want you to be careful. You can't just kiss her if you're not willing to let everything else go...everything."

I close my eyes, that's what she said, she always told me to give up everything. Lea St. James, King Preppy's, Jesse, kid sister. She was my age and just gorgeous, she looked like a Goddess on legs that never ended. She was also the biggest and preppiest bitch I had ever met in my life. We fought every time we saw each other and then one night we had sex against the wall of the soda shop in the alley. We started dating, there were fights, and hospital stays. There was...just too much pain.

I nod, "You guys worry too much. I'll be fine. I just like getting a rise out of preppy, she's a pest."

"So are you," She kisses my nose, "So be careful. Now, let me walk you home before you get hurt."

I scoff and stand up, "Then how will you get home?"

"I'm staying the night with you."

I shake my head, some nights she comes over and stays. She always has a spare Cheerios uniform there, its hanging on the closet door. No one ever says anything, well Sugar bitches because she has to sit in the back and I have to tell her to shut and Brittany gives her candy. It's weird but it's cool.

00000

The next morning I pull into my parking space, between Puck's truck and Sam's beat up '67 Impala. I get out the car and walk around open Brittany and Sugar's door. Brittany says good morning, everyone nods, then she bounds away. Sugar just goes behind Puck's truck with her little group and drop the tail so they can sit. Those kids try so hard, they're recruiting some barefoot kid now and that's just...weak.

"Glad to see you're macking on prime meat."

I stare at Puck, "What?"

"No more virgin Berry, you hit that right."

Mercedes punched him in the arm, "You're gross."

"Deal with it babe."

Matt pulls up on his black motorcycle, it's still kinda chilly in the morning but as soon as it's cool to wear short sleeves, he pulls up like the bad ass he is. And every time he comes up, speaks to us and goes right to Sugar. He's very protective because she's the baby and she just happens to admire her violent big sister.

"Come on Sam. Puck hold down the parking lot."

"Got it babe."

I roll my eyes and walk with Sam, Puck is a tough guy and good for a fight, but Sam is an aware guy. Even though he's high as gas right now and smells like he just sleeps in a pot field, it's hard to catch him off guard. Probably because he doesn't talk much, he has a hard time putting together sentences around people so he just doesn't talk in a crowd. When he gives speeches, he put's together audio and plays it. Sam is shy. We go down the hall and I see him scanning, I know that he's looking for Kurt and Rachel. He likes Kurt but he won't make a move until we graduate, once all this stuff is over. And he knows I kinda like Rachel so he wants to make sure we can make an entrance.

"How do I look Sam?"

He looks at my ripped skinny jeans, a 'Nirvana' t-shit that use to be my Allan's, and my black sneakers. He gives me a thumbs up and gestures to himself, he's wearing some cargo short, a yellow shirt with 'Winnie The Pooh' on it, and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves off. And I almost forgot, his trademark beanie.

"We've got too much swag Trouty."

"Yeah."

I smirk as we do the same routine that we'll do at least three more times a day, walk down the hall with me spouting off about swag fishing, it's a thing don't ask, until Kurt and Rachel look at us. Which they always do, it never fails.

"Good morning Berry, Judy Garland."

Kurt glares, "I'm strangely flattered."

"Morning Santana, Sam."

Sam grins at her and looks at Kurt with a charming smile, I don't know if he's ever done more than sing or smile at the boy, I'm pretty sure he hasn't.

"So, Berry, you know we gotta present that project today. And since you blew me off on Saturday and Sunday."

Sam leans over and whispers, "Without an offer to blow you."

I laugh looking at him, he's a dork.

"What are we gonna do?"

She rolls her eyes, "I was on damage control because you make everything about sex."

"Yeah, so?"

"Anyway, I wrote it. Just stand there and do nothing else."

I smirk, "I like a woman who takes control."

She glares at me, but her face is a little pink, I can tell she's getting lost in her thoughts before smiling like a dummy, because there is Quinn in her matching colors to her girlfriend's clothes. How gay is that?

"What's up Preppy? Mommy still dressing you?"

She glares, "Don't talk to my girl Lopez."

"I'm shaking."

"I mean it. Something real bad will happen to you."

I glare at her, "Just name the time and place."

"Soccer field. Lunch time."

"Good." I look at Rachel, "Better talk some sense into your girl, she's gonna get hurt. Come on Sam."

Sam follows me and steps close once the crowd is gone.

"You're gonna get suspended."

"I don't care."

"It's fucking Fabray, you could get really hurt."

"I can handle it Sam."

"She doesn't fight fair, you know that."

I stop outside my art class, "Sam, I know that. But it doesn't matter. She's needs to be put down. Just don't let it get back to Puck."

00000

By lunch it got to Puck and he has decided that the whole gang, even Sugar, has to be there. He claims it's to show pride but he knows, those Preppy bastards would beat jump me and beat the shit out of me. When we reach the soccer field she's there with all her preps, Puck was right, and Rachel looks sick. I pull my hair back. I'm not really dressed for a fight, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do some times.

"Santana, just walk away. Okay?"

I look at Rachel, "Back up."

"Santana."

"Move!"

She jumps but moves back and I look at Quinn, she's in her wife beater right now and I can see her biceps flexing. Jealous bitch.

"Last chance out Lopez."

"Fuck that."

I swing and connect with her jaw, Rachel screams right as Quinn punches me in the stomach. Quinn is a tough fight, no matter how bad she gets hurt, she keeps going. She would win a fight but still die from exhaustion. She punches me again as she gets in her karate stance and kicks me in the jaw.

"Block Santana!"

I can hear that Sugar is crying so I swing again, punching her in the nose and she starts bleeding. Quinn spits a lot of blood out and her foot connects with my rib cage, damn, that hurt. I don't always win these fights. Quinn is quick as hell and does that crazy karate shit. I fall and she goes to kick me again but Rachel runs in front of her and grabs Quinn around the front pushing her back.

"Stop, you made your point."

I wheeze and roll on my back, "Pussy."

She pushes Rachel toward Finn and kicks me again, I talk a lot of shit.

"That's enough." Mercedes steps forward, "Do it again, I'll punch you in the throat."

Quinn backs off, she's done it before and she'll do it again. Mercedes does not play, that's why she's my bitch. She helps me up and smacks me in the stomach.

"Stupid ass."

"Ouch."

"Fabray, Lopez get in my office. Now!"

Damn...I'm fucked.

00000

"It won't happen again sir."

"Thank you Mr. Lopez. Santana is very talented and smart, but her temper gets her in trouble. She gets a week."

"That's bullshit. Quinn only got two days."

My papi looks at me, "Get in the car."

I stand up, flinching my sore ribs, and limp out the office, passing a smug Quinn holding a crying Rachel. Stupid bitch. I walk over to the car and get in, I gave Sam my car keys before the fight he can take it and Sugar home. I let my seat back and wrap my arm around my midsection, pain sucks. My papi gets in and starts the car, driving down the road, he reaches in the back and grabs a water bottle and hands it to me. I put it on my ribs exhaling, so much fucking better.

"What happened this time mija?"

"I swear I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

I groan, "Quinn thinks I'm tryna steal her girl."

"Well are you?"

"That's not the point."

"Mija, when are you going to learn your lesson?"

"Never, you married mami."

He chuckles, my mami use to date Russell Fabray and Papi stole her away. He caused 16 rumbles in one school semester all for mami. That's love man.

He laughs, "I'm proud of you mija, so proud."

"Thanks papi."

I don't see why he's so proud.

0000

My mami is pissed, so I'm grounded. No leaving the house and no one from the gang can come over. Including Sam, which is stupid he practically lives here. He has his own damn room, but whatever. She gave me the look and I just said sorry, I hate look. You know that, 'I'm so disappointed in you, but say something and I'll kill you' look. I've been in my room all day just staring at the wall, because nothing is ever on TV and I don't wanna read. She's mad like she got her ass kicked. The door opens and I keep hanging upside down.

"Santana, there is a girl here for you."

"I thought you said no friends."

"I said no gang, I never say nothing about homework."

I smile, I bet it's Brittany, "Cool, is it Britt?"

"Oh no, I know what you two girls do. It's a very small one. Rachel Berry."

I sit up, no way. She walks in and my mami closes the door, she's a sneaky one and even lied to my mom. That's pretty hot.

"Couldn't go a whole day without me huh?"

She glares, "No, because of you and Quinn's need to be to baddest in school we're partners in Spanish and in Glee for the rest of the fucking year."

"Whoa, dirty language."

"You're damn right! I have to work with you, you can't go a month without getting suspended and my grades hang in the balance. I will kill you if I fail anything."

I laugh, "Just relax, I don't like too fail either. But you're bitch started it."

"Santana, you started it freshman year when you yelled out, 'Yo Berry, tell me what it taste like!', and laughed. She was right there."

"That was funny."

"Just admit you like me, I can turn you down and this can just be a partnership."

"Sit down Berry."

"Rachel, you call me Rachel."

"Whatever, sit down. Damn."

She sits down beside and I exhale, move my tongue over my lips, I'm not good with words.

"You like me too, that's why you want the chance to know you're right and run. You love my look, my voice, how crass I am, and my kiss. I know you think about it. I know that every time you kiss her...you wish it was me."

I ghost over her lips and place my hand on her cheek lightly kissing her. Just barely, mostly because my lip hurts.

"I'll text you my email. We can do the work that way until I'm off lock down. Don't come around here again. I'll come see you. You don 't blend in well."

She stands up, annoyed as hell, "Like you do, you dress like a homeless skater."

"A sexy homeless skater."

She glares and walks to the door, stopping and looks over her shoulder.

"I don't think what happened with Harmony was your fault."

She walks out and fuck me running I don't just start crying. Because fucking hell man, someone believes me. They're not just taking my word for it...someone that matters.

00000

AN: This turned into all Santana. But the next chapter will possible be third person and a lot of Pezberry and Skype interactions. Maybe some feelings developing, more expression from Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Another chapter because you guys are amazing. The reviews make me happy and write a lot more.

**Chapter working: **So this is Santana, some Rachel, and a lot of third person. Oh and some crazy Lopez family scenes.

**Side note: **I really like the Lopez family and they'll be here a lot. Oh and if anyone has some suggestions on Harmony, I kinda know what happened but not really, then message me. I love suggestions.

**Second side note: **I'm gonna make them Junior's instead of Sophomores like I put in chapter one.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

Most people assume being suspended is like sitting in your room free from work. Wrong! My mami left a list of chores to keep me busy all day. I have washed dishes, clothes, made the beds, power washed the house, cut the grass, and the bagged it up. It's about 4 in the afternoon, no one is home yet, my body hurts and I'm bored. I don't even want to know what she has planned for tomorrow. She's so mad, pissed even, she's gotta get over it because come on dude, I'm a fighter.

"Mija, are you home?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Watch your tone, get down here."

I bet she's gonna make me build a pool. Shit, I wouldn't put it pass her crazy ass. I walk down the steps and go into the living room. She's standing there, against the door and eying me in curiosity.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, and whoever told you that is a liar." I think I just panicked.

She stares at me, "Well, you've been punched, kicked, and humiliated..."

"Just keep building my ego."

"This was for that girl."

"What girl?"

"The headstrong girl with a gold star on her license place beside the word prep."

I look through the curtain and I'll be damned, Rachel is sitting in my driveway.

"I told her to not come back here."

"She's dropping Sugar."

"I told her not to do that."

"And I heard her offering to pick up Sugar again." She looks over my shoulder, "She doesn't seem to listen to you. I like her. Well go on out there, send her home."

I glare at her and walk outside in my sweaters, white under shirt that hugs my tiny frame, and a messy ponytail. If I wasn't so hot I'd be a little concerned about looking this way in front of Rachel. I walk to the car as Sugar gets out, walking into the house not saying a word. Rachel rolls down her window and looks at me.

"You look terrible."

I glare, "Yeah, well uh shut up. I broke her nose."

"And she sounds awful. You should know that Puck is a horrible leader, he's almost as bad as Finn, whom of which he punched out today and got suspended."

I sigh, I knew he do that, "Well I guess I can ask Mercedes or Sam...look what did I tell you about being here?"

"Like I'll ever listen to you."

She pulls off and I glare walking in the house, going straight for the kitchen, I guess I can accept that Sugar is friends with Rachel, it's weird though. When I walk in Sugar looks at me and goes back to making her sandwich. When I lose a fight she walks on egg shells because she's wanting to ask if I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine even if I'm a little beat up. Bruised, but hell it happens when you fight a trained kick boxer. I take half her sandwich and hop on the counter, big mistake because that killed my ribs.

"Don't steal my food."

"Whatever, how was it today?"

"Bad, a whole lot of fights without you there. Mercedes punched out Mike and when he wakes up she's gonna get suspended."

"Shit, there goes that plan."

"What plan?"

"I need something to keep the gang in check. Artie is too busy with glee, Matt has baseball, and everyone else is an idiot."

"What about me?"

I looked at her, no. It's not happening, not yet. Maybe when that off brand Quinn takes over but not now. So I'll just munch on this sandwich because she already knows my answer.

"Because I'll be in charge soon and I should get some experience."

I just keep looking at her, I won't do what Allen and to a lesser extent Santiago did to me. They brought me to all these rumbles and greaser parties. Allen gave me my first joint and beer. Santiago taught me how to fight, work on cars, and to never back down. I don't mind teaching her how to fight, how to work on cherry cars, and never backing down is in our blood. I will never teach her how to run the gang. She has her own group, she can those harmless stoners.

"And..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a kid."

"That's not fair."

"Deal with it."

She glares, "It's my place."

"No." I speak calmly, "Your place is in your room."

"Santana!"

"Go do your fucking homework!"

She gets up and hurries out the room. Papi walks in, looking at me, as he goes to grab a beer. I keep watching him and he watches me. As he sits at the table I get off the counter and sit at the table with him. His bald head, the tattoos from his neck to his biceps, and his chest. When he wears a wife beater you can see the amazing art that covers his torso, mami loves his tattoo's and so do I. He looks dangerous, rough, and deadly but he's my papi. He is a big goof ball and the greatest papi in the world.

"I heard that."

"Yeah?"

He opens his beer, "I'm proud of you mija."

Now he has a reason.

**00000**

**Rachel POV**

Watching my mom fuss over Quinn is disgusting. She's been babying her since she showed up, Quinn looks like she got her ass kicked but Santana looks sincerely hurt. She looks like she was jumped by at least 6 guys and she's still walking with that swagger and it's sexy in a, 'I'll go to jail at least once in my life', kind of way. I mean Quinn is sexy too, don't get me wrong in the slightest but Santana is diamond in the rough sexy. She has tattoo's, she cusses, she drinks, she smokes, and she fights. Quinn is sexy in a smart way. She reads, she wakes up with effortless beauty, and she's just downright gorgeous.

"Mom! Get out my room!"

"Attitude."

I glare, "Please. Get. Out. My. Room."

She smiles at Quinn then leaves, I know she likes her and it's disgusting. I look at Quinn, but she's still just playing video games. It's weird and annoying that Quinn gets away with everything. I know Santana pushed and pushes her buttons but Quinn took it to a new level of violence. Quinn is a trained black belt and she likes to kick box over the summer. She's stronger than a girl should be. Santana is a street fighter and Quinn trained but Santana gets grounded and Quinn gets nothing but a pat on the back. Her father is actually proud.

"Quinn."

"What?"

"You play video games with Finn, either talk to me or leave."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Gotta go, Finn's family and mine have a dinner with the governor."

I glare at her, fuck the governor, "Unbelievable, get out."

"What?"

"You come over, make out with me, play your stupid video games, let my mom hit on you, and then you just leave!"

"I'll make it up to you. Dinner on Saturday."

She kisses me and leaves. I'm beginning to question the benefits of this kind of relationship. Quinn is sweet and attentive when she wants to be, but God she can be an ass. About 45% of the time I want to punch her in the face. My phone vibrates and I answer without looking, I know it's Quinn. Maybe she's actually gonna invite me to dinner."

"Hello?"

"Are you naked?"

"Santana!"

"That's it, scream my na...mami get out."

"_Who are you telling to scream your name?"_

"No one, get out." I listen to her groan, "Shut the hell up Sam, it's not Rachel."

"_Watch your language mija, tell Rachel no phone calls but she can come over for dinner and homework."_

"I'm not inviting her over."

"_Yes you are she's you girlfriend."_

"Mami! Okay, I'll do it. Just go away."

"_Do it now, I want to hear it." _

She sighs, "Rachel, my mami has invited you to dinner...would you like to come over? For dinner and homework."

"Sure,"

"There, are you happy? She yes, now stop ruining my life!"

The line disconnects and I here looking at the phone. Dear God, I just accepted an invitation to the Lopez house...I'm gonna die or get Santana killed.

**0000**

**3rd POV**

Rachel pulls into the driveway, she borrowed her moms car to blend in, and got out going to the door. She exhales, knocking on the oak door slowly.

"Someone get the door!"

"Not it, make Sugar do it."

"Why should I do it? It's your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend."

"Say it again and I'll kick your ass."

"Girlfriend."

Rachel jumps when she hears a crash so she hesitates before knocking again."

"Stop! Someone open the door, Matty will you break them apart."

The door opens, Sam stands there with a smile placing a hand on her should giving her a smile as if he's warning her. He's had dinner with the Lopez family, which is why he's leaving. He walks away and Rachel walks in closing the door. She's greeted by Santana holding Sugar in a headlock and Matt is trying to break them up. Maribel walks up, with a pot of water watching Matt move out the way then pours it on the girls.

"Next time I get the hose, now go change and then clean up the water." She looks at Rachel, "Hello, welcome back."

Santana stands pushing Sugar, "Brat."

"Prep." Sugar pushes her back.

Maribel clears her throat, "What did I say?"

Both girls run up the steps as their mother smiles at Rachel before going back into the kitchen. Matt looks at Rachel, smirking at her as he zips his jacket halfway.

"Good luck surviving dinner."

"Good luck."

Matt smiles, "Yeah, most people don't come back for dinner." His smile turns into a smirk, "Mami, I'm going to dinner at Mercedes' now."

"Tell her I said hi and she should come back soon."

He looks at Rachel mouthing, 'see', then walks out the door. Matt had been dating Mercedes since Freshman year, most people knew and most people didn't. They aren't a flashy or publicly touchy couple, but they are pretty much head over heels in love.

Rachel sighs as she starts looking at the pictures on the wall. Sugar comes down the steps with towels, watching Rachel, as she drops to her knees and starts cleaning the water.

"We have a big family."

"Yeah, a lot of brothers."

"Oh yeah, the one with tattoo's that's Allen, the one that looks like a male Santana is Santiago, you know Matt, and the rest are cousins."

Rachel smiles, "I have a brother, he lives in New York."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Blaine Berry."

"What a name."

Rachel smiles, "I know, my daddy loves names that string together."

"You got a dad?"

"I have two..." She frowns slightly but shrugs."

Sugar smiles at her, "That's co...papi's home!"

Sugar gets up and runs out the house. Freddie Lopez had gone back to work after spending some time with Santana and tending to her brusies. He walks in with Sugar on his shoulder, Rachel stares at him, he's in a wife beater covered in motor oil, and wearing a huge friendly grin.

"Well you're a new face."

"Rachel Berry."

His grin only grow, "I would shake your hand but ya know." He shows her the motor oil coating them, "So you're the one huh?"

"Yep that's her papi."

He smirks, "Santana, your girlfriend is here!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana walks down the steps pulling on a white shirt.

He smirks, "Then why did you get your ass kicked?"

"Because you taught me to fight?"

"Oh yeah?"

He puts Sugar down and starts play fighting with Santana. Rachel watches, feeling her heart swell watching Santana play around with her dad. She always assumed that girls like her came from broken homes and had no rules. But this, this changes her view. Watching a man covered in tattoo's and grease playing with his bruised daughter.

"Freddie go wash up before you two monkey's break something."

"Me Tarzan, you Jane."

He goes over scooping her up and kisses her softly. Freddie had fallen in love with Maribel the first time he had ever seen her hanging on the arm of Russell everyday at school. Watching the preppy princess look at him with interest and disgust. He fought for her until now. Freddie lets her go and walks up the steps.

**0000**

**Santana POV**

It's possible to die for humiliation. Rachel's been talking mami's ear off and mami seems to love it. And papi, oh he is loving it. He's been staring at me like he just knows I'm just like him falling for a girl from the right side of town. Once it's over, the embarrassment leaves, and we;re in my room while Sugar does the dishes. I may be ground but I got homework to do.

"Here." I hand Rachel my part of a paper, she really emailed the syllabus from Schue for our Spanish class and this guy is subbing for our History class so it's a lot of work.

She smiles, "You did it?"

"I have a 4.0, I'll be graduating top of our class, I'm not losing that because I like to fight."

I sit back at the computer desk and start typing away, working on an English paper that I have due in the morning, I can email it to the teacher tonight and she's pretty cool about that. Really cool about it actually. I hear Rachel gasp, I look over my shoulder watching her. She looks up at me.

"This is your part of the paper? You wrote this?"

I nod, "Yep. Billy the Kid was totally misunderstood."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean he lived in the wild west, he went on rampages and killed people and all that shit, but he was just living a time where it was kill or be killed. Either you're a farmer or a robber. He picked the best life for him." I shrug, "It has to be that way."

I know it does, look at me. Look at my life. Look at what I go through. It's life, these choices are made for us. That's just it. I live this way.

**0000**

**Rachel POV**

I watch her, she looks so sure of what she's saying. I know she thinks that she's an outlaw. A bad ass. Billy the Kid...well Santana the kid. I stand up walking up to her, placing my hand on the side of her face. She looks at me.

**Santana POV**

I look at her and she's leaning in closer, I close my eyes. God, she's gonna kiss me. I've been waiting for this.

"Santana!"

The door is thrown open and Sugar runs in.

"Something...bad...happened..."

**0000**

**AN: Cliff hangers are kind of my specialty. **

**Look up Robert Lasardo, that's who I invision as Santana's dad in this story. His tattoo's are cool. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Man I love updating this story. Because I totally have a lot of it mapped out.

**Chapter working: **Santana. Quinn. Pezberry is heavy here

**Side note: **The only way I can make Quinn not perfect for Rachel is by making her act like Finn. I have a hard time making Quinn unlikable, because ya know..it's Quinn.

**Second side note: **I started this at like 6am because I can't sleep so let's see where the world takes me.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

This is total bullshit. Not only did my kiss get interrupted but my boy is... I don't even know. I slam my first into the wall and slide down the wall pulling my knees to my chest. This sucks. Sam sits beside me and puts an arm around my shoulders kissing my temple softly starting to rubbing my shoulder. Puck sits on my other side along with Matt, Mercedes, and Sugar. I can see Rachel standing off to the side like she's trying to find out what she's gonna do. I knew she feels so out of place right now, we're in a hospital in Lima Heights and all my greasers are here, she's all alone.

"Uh, Santana Lopez...which one of you..."

I stand up, "Yeah?"

"His parents say you're related?"

"Yep."

Total lie, but his parents can't get home right away. But they trust me and love me, my parents, and I know they want someone with him. The doctor doesn't believe me but he's not going to question it, he's seen me and my gang in here at least a dozen times a piece. I walk by him and go into the room. I pull up a chair and sit down beside the bed staring at him. His glasses are gone, he has a black eye, split lip, and there is a tube in his mouth. We've been here for hours and it doesn't look good.

"Artie?"

"Tana?"

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?"

He shrugs, "They beat my ass...somethings wrong."

"What is it?"

"I...Santana..."

"What is it?"

"My legs...I can't feel them...I can't feel my legs!"

I look at him and start pushing the button frantically as the door is opened. Artie is crying...I'm crying and they're pulling me out the room. I can't stop screaming...my little man. My little bee. I'm gonna fucking kill someone. Matt takes me in his arms, holding me back, and I'm moving so much that we fall to the ground. Someone is gonna die.

**00000**

**Quinn POV**

I stare at Mike and Finn, I'm not sure if I'm pissed or confused. Maybe I'm proud...but I think this is stupid. I look at them and fist my hair as I lean in smacking them both over the head. The two biggest and stupidest fuckers I have ever met in my life.

"What do you mean you're not sure if he was breathing?"

"Things got out of hand..."

I glare at Finn, "You're fucking right things got out of hand Mutt!"

I sit down in our headquarters and exhale leaning over to open a beer taking a long drink. I hear a chuckle and look to the door as a boy walks into. He removes his leather jacket hanging it up and walks up to our table sitting down. We kind of run The Lima Bean, well we do because this kid in our group, his dad owns it. The boy looks at me as he takes out a cigarette.

"My dad slums it at Heights Memorial, I hear that a greaser is in there. Beaten pretty bad." He takes out a lighter, "It's so bad that every grease ball in town is there." He lights the cigarette, "And this kid might be paralyzed."

My heart stops.

"What kind of show are you running around here Fabray?"

I rub my temples, "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Shut the fuck up St. James."

He laughs and blows smoke in the air.

**0000**

**Santana POV**

I sit on the hood of my car with Rachel, my fist are clenched, my jaw is tight, tears are streaming down my face, and I keep my eyes closed. I know my knuckles are bleeding because I've dented the hell out of my car. The doctors had me thrown out the hospital so I left Sam on watch for Artie and sen the rest of the gang home, well minus Sugar. She loves Artie, like seriously the most obvious boy crush I have ever seen. Even though she thinks she likes girls she said she wants to have babies with Artie. A hand touches mine and I look at Rachel, she's staring at my bloody knuckles. I try to pull my hand away but she grips, but my knuckles hurt so bad that I can't keep fighting. She holds my hand and keeps looking down, I watch her lift my hand kissing my hand lightly.

"He's okay."

I don't say anything. He can't feel his legs, he started screaming and crying. She's wrong. But I don't tell her, I just put my head on her shoulder. I don't want to say anything because if I do...I'll send her right into the arms of Quinn. She puts an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. No one takes care of a greaser. No one wants to hold us. No one wants to make sure we're okay. But here she is, sitting on the hood of a car with me, holding me and my bloody hands.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay?"

I sit up and look at her, I watch her deep brown eyes feel with water, her pouty lips fall into a distraught frown as I slid off the car, and she slides off as well starting to walk away so I grab her hand.

"Yes." I hear my voice crack, "Please stay with me."

She hugs me, "I won't leave. I promise."

God, this feels so good. She's warm, she smells nice, she's not gonna leave me. I walk to the backdoor and get in, she joins me, closing and locking the door. Her lips attach to mine in this heart breaking kiss, her lips mold to mine, my hands go to her waist and hers go to my shoulders, gripping them as she pushes me back, throwing her leg over my body straddling me. I look at her and she looks down at me, kissing me again. When she breaks the kiss, I whimper and try to kiss her again but she shakes her head, resting against my shoulder. I put my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. The way she feels against me...it feels right. It feels like...this part of me that's been missing is here.

"It's you Rachel."

She looks at me, "Hmm?"

"What I've been missing, it's you."

Her eyes meet mine as she smiles kissing me softly, leaving her lips to linger.

"It's always been you."

**0000**

When I wake up the next morning she's gone, probably to school, but there is coffee in the cup holder and a McDonald's bag. I rub my eyes and grab the bag, man I'm in love. She bought me breakfast. I get out, grabbing my coffee and sit on the hood of the car starting to eat. She actually got me some food, there is nothing I love better than eating. Food is the way to my heart. I'm gonna pop the question next time I see her.

"Hey sis."

I look up, "Hey Matt, is he okay?"

"Uh he's out of surgery right now. They're saying he's gonna walk again but not the same..."

I nod, "Yeah...I figured..."

"Rumor has it that St. James is back in town...he enrolled this morning. I heard that one of them did it. But they were in ski mask."

I clench my jaw and listen to him talk, he knows everything because he helps out in the best ways. He learns what I can't by purely sending people out on missions to calmly collect. The quiet ones do the work in an hour that I can't get done in a day some times. He rubs my shoulder and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Just keep things quiet until I get back Matty. You and Sam, keep Sugar out of it."

He nods, "Easier said than done, she doesn't listen to anyone but you."

"Make her listen."

"Mami use to say the same thing to me about you." He shrugs, "She admires you, you know that?"

I look at him, "She should admire you, you know that?"

"I'm just saying San, she looks up to you. What you do, she does."

He walks over to Mercedes' car, she waves at me, and they pull off. I start drinking the coffee as my phone vibrates, I look at it and smile.

_Are you okay? - Gold Star_

**Yep, thanks.**

_No problem, you don't use text talk? - Gold Star_

**I'm a greaser. Not an idiot.**

_I'll come by tonight? - Gold Star_

**Mami will let you in. **

I put my phone away and grin, no one's ever checked on me before. Not..like this.

**00000**

**Quinn POV**

Being with Rachel is pretty awesome, she's a great kisser I mean she gets rough. Not like trying to hurt me but she's really passionate and she's always turned on lately. Today she came over and she was all mad about something that happened last night but she didn't tell me what exactly. After I cheered her up she kissed me and then she really started to really kiss me, tongue and everything. It's pretty hot. She's already gorgeous but she's never hot like this. And she's like grinding down on my thigh, we've never done any of this. Maybe she's ready, I mean everyone knows we're virgins, she's still wearing her pin. Nothing wrong with it but it's been forever and I know that Santana has pretty much nailed every girl in school. Between her and Puck I'm surprised more girls aren't in her gang.

"God Rachel."

She mutters something before kissing me again. I wonder what's gotten into her? She suddenly gasp against me, shaking before looking at me with tears in her eyes and kissing me again. I wonder what's wrong? Did I go to far? I only touched her boobs and she let me.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She smiles, "You didn't."

"Oh, then why are you crying?"

She shrugs in an innocent way, "I don't know."

"Well...do you wanna hang out for a few hours?"

She smiles, "Sure, I don't wanna go home."

She hates being at home, I get it. Her mom drinks just like mine and she's mean too Rachel when she's drunk. And she's always drunk when they're alone. Rachel lies down and I lie behind her, putting my arm around her waist.

"I love you Rachel." I kiss the back of her head, I never said it first before but I think she needs it and I don't mind being vulnerable.

But she doesn't answer, her eyes are closed and tears are pouring down her cheeks. I hope those are happy tears.

**0000**

**Santana POV**

It's just me and Mami on Wednesday nights because Matt goes to do some work at the shop with papi and Sugar just goes running, once dinner is over. I don't know why this is the day everyone leaves but it is, we're all so busy. Well it feels like it anyway, I let my mami braid my hair because I like looking like a bad ass. We watch some corny soap on TV that she is sure is the best show ever, but it's not. But it keeps my mind off little bee and his legs. She know but she doesn't ask, she kiss says that I'm hear for you in the softest voice. I cried and she held me then we started this. She's one the last one and I'm on the last cookie laughing at this lame scene. I'm not sure what's going on but if this is straight sex then ya know thank God for girl action...no offense. You know what's really messed up? I have to confess to these thoughts.

And confession really sucks, because the father is always so hard on me and that just blows. You try telling an old man that comes over for dinner on Friday's that you have dirty thoughts about naked girls. Wet and naked girls. Hot, wet, and naked girls...

"Mija, I said get the door."

"What?"

"The door."

She plucks me and I stand up, rubbing the back of my head. I go over to the door and open it, there she is. Rachel. Looking so small, so scared, and so happy at the same time. I smile at her, my mami clears her throat leaning back far enough to spot Rachel. She almost hanging off the back of the couch to catch a look. So annoying.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi, can I come in."

"Mami, can Rachel come in?" I'm pretty much pleading, because I'm not being a smart ass about it.

She looks thoughtful, "I guess so. But don't lock the door. I want to bring up trays of things."

I blush because I know she's serious, once she caught me in bed with Brittany and we were having sex...on top of the covers. It was a mess, ever since it's an unlocked door policy in which she knocks and then throws open the door if I don't answer right away. Some times I don't say anything to just fuck with her. She's crazy.

I let Rachel in and we go into my room and stay quiet until the door is closed and she's sitting on the bed. I walk over to the chair and sit down looking at her, when we're too close we kiss and she's with Quinn. Not that I care but she's wearing the girls jacket. Not cool. But she takes it off and I can see the Rachel that I know.

"Are you feeling better today?"

I stare at her, "How was it?"

"What?"

"School.."

"Hell, Jesse St. James is back and he's in glee club but waiting to audition until you get back. He pushed Matt and Matt almost hit him with his bag but Sam stopped him. Mercedes didn't get suspended because she had some lawyer on the phone."

"That was me." I smile, "I do a great British accent."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course it was. But Mike and Finn have been acting weird, they've been more aggressive and working Karofsky a lot more."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me all that. It's okay. I can handle it."

She stares at me intently and bites her bottom lip before looking down, she wants to say something to me.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it, I won't break."

Rachel sits up straighter, "You're not handling it, you're not doing anything. You're friends are not doing a good job. The only capable is damn near mute and Sugar is a little terror. She bashed the slushy machine with a bat."

"How did she get away with that?"

"I was her look out." She shrugs, "Apologize. You know that's all he wants and you can come back if you say sorry."

I stare at her, "How do you know?"

"That's what he told Quinn, he told her that if you apologized to him you could come back."

"Why him?"

"Because he knows that Quinn would push you until you hit her again so you'd have to stay out."

I stare at her, why is she telling me all of this? Why does she want me back so bad? And when did Sugar get so bad ass? Good shit...I'm gonna kick her ass though. I swear on that. I look at her and take her part of a Spanish project, Schue is trying to get some shit started. Everyone is just barely hanging on, if my top guys are out we're screwed. I can't risk that. I can swallow pride for Rachel. She walks over and kisses my forehead so softly I melt into her touch and pull her down for a kiss and she lets me. I can tell she's fight to not get in my lap so I let her go.

"I'm sorry."

She smiles at me, "Yeah, me too."

She walks out, it feels so final. When the door closes I feel my heart break a little because this is killing. And what's worse? Every time I see Rachel, kiss Rachel, touch Rachel, I forget who Harmony is.

**0000**

**It's really hell**

I talk to papi and he agrees that I should suck it up and make him proud. So I do, I told him it was for Sugar but he knows it's for Rachel. After I calm down he leaves me in the hall. I look in the mirror I'm wearing jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with cigarettes rolled up in the right sleeve, I'm wearing red Chuck Taylor sneakers, and my hair is down. I walk down the hall and head into my first class. Everyone looks shocked and Sam is grinning at me as I sit beside him. We pound fist and I sit back listening to teacher and Sam records her for later when he actually studies and takes notes.

By the time class is over I'm walking with Sam, talking about swag fishing, and reach the spot where Kurt and Rachel look at us. I look at Rachel longer than usual before walking away with Sam. Sam puts a hand on my shoulder leading me down the hall. The worse part is, I can hear Quinn laughing like she's won and it's killing me not to turn around and bash her head on the floor. I stop on the corner, when I see Sugar and her group I walk up and put an arm around Sugar pulling her away.

"You're back!"

"You know it."

"I would never let you down. I promise."

She smiles at me, "I know that, what did you do?"

"Nothing too big, just told him I could chill you punks out."

Sugar laughs at me, "Good, because I got a plan on lunch."

"I got a better plan, you come to lunch with me and Sam."

Her eyes get huge, "Really?"

"Promise."

She hugs me and goes back to her group, Sam walks up to me and I nod so we keep walking. We turn the corner coming face to face with Jesse and he sneers at me, my heart is pounding.

"Well look who it is, the decline of America."

I look at him, "What do you want?"

"Besides beating the shit out of you, I want to challenge you to a sing off."

"How fucking gay are you?"

He steps closer and Sam pushes him back stepping close. Sam is a black belt, 6th degree black belt, he is like 4 degrees away from being a legal weapon. One fist is clenched and the other hand is on Jesse's chest, watching his baby face turn to stone is scary.

"Back off Jesse, remember last time."

Jesse deflates, last time Sam dislocated his shoulder in one swift movement then walked away completely. He looks at me then walks away. I look at Sam, he quickly pulls me into the choir room and I drop to my knees, crying out in pain. Because it hurts, it hurts so bad. Because she's basically standing there, in his eyes, and she's hating me. Sam drops down and he holds me tightly in his arms, I never thought I would see him again. See him come back in these halls...I was just waiting for her to pop up behind him.

**00000**

By glee I'm drained, seeing Jesse, crying every time she didn't show up, and staying away Rachel is killing me. I need to hear her voice, laugh, and her annoyingly cute facial expressions. Her mouth is like huge. Like Sam huge...I wonder why no one has ever noticed. In glee she sits by Quinn, holding hands. I see nothing else. I hear nothing else. I ignore everyone else. I ignore everything else. I ignore the way Rachel never looks back, the way Quinn looks back at me, and how Mike looks sick. I ignore it. I want Rachel to look at me.

She finally does when Sam makes me laugh at Schue, he's trying to be all uber hip and sensitive. He's sitting backwards and "rapping" with us. It's so lame to listen him try and bring us together. We're a great glee club but that's all we are, a glee club. Nothing more. Nothing less. But Rachel's eyes are burning into me and I'm looking back at her, it's only for five seconds but it's the best feeling in my life.

"Finally we have Santana and Rachel."

I look up at him in confusion and Sam whispers to me that she's my partner...again. I roll my eyes, he's trying to get us killed.

**00000**

When I get to the hospital Artie is staring at the ceiling, not saying much. His eyes look dead and he's not moving very much. I sit down beside him and he looks at me, there is so much sadness in his features that I want to just hold him. So I get into the bed with him and start playing with his hair;

"Are you better?"

"I can't feel them." He sounds empty, "They said it won't last forever...but I won't walk the same again. I'll never be able to dance again...ever."

I kiss his temple, "Who did this?"

"I don't know...I didn't see them."

He's lying. He's not going to tell me because he knows I'll go find them he knows that when I find them I won't think clearly and kill someone. But I let him lie and we stay together, close together, not saying anything. We have nothing to say, we never have anything to say when something bad happens. By the time he sleep I get out the bed, kiss him on the cheek, and leave quietly.

I walk outside and there she is, sitting on my car holding a bag and looking down. I go up to her and hop on the hood of my car staring at her. She finally looks up, smiling, and hands me the bag. I open it and see cookies, tons of cookies. There are so many cookies, I smile at her and take one out, eating half of it in one bite.

"Wow, you eat like a pig."

I swallow, "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Maybe."

I smirk, "Well thanks and thanks for breakfast. Are you trying to get me to marry you?"

She looks so panicked that it makes me laugh and I keep eating the cookies, why is she here? Why does she wanna see me? Why doesn't she hate me? And why are these cookies so good? I look up and she's staring at me again so I smile and put the bag down, I'll save those for later. Since I'm back in school I'm not grounded and that means hanging out with the gang and trust me, we always need cookies.

"I don't want to be with Quinn."

"Then don't."

She frowns, "It's not that easy..."

"Just say, 'Bitch it's over I wanna be with someone hotter than you'. Then come mack me against the locker."

She pushes me, "You don't have to be a bad ass around me...maybe if you say you wanna be with me..."

"Well yeah I do, but do you wanna be with me?"

She's silent so I get in the car and she joins me. I start the car and drive toward the park, the park is always empty because it's really just a big empty field with one swing. I stop the car, get out and walks over a spot and just lie on my back, she looks at me and then looks around, we're hidden by trees but I understand her worry. Anything could happen after what happened to Artie. She lies with me and I roll on my side looking at her.

"Do you wanna be with someone dangerous?"

She rolls her eyes, "You're not dangerous."

"I'm totally dangerous."

"No, you're a big old teddy bear."

I get on top of her and pin her down, she looks up at me and smirks.

"Isn't that a little cliche?"

"What?"

"Getting on top of me just so you can kiss me?"

I smirk, "Call me cliche."

I get off her and she changes out position so she's on top and she leans down kissing me lightly. Her hands rest on my shoulder as she kisses me softly, adding passion quickly. Her lips are shaking against mine and she's trying to push my hands down, I can feel her hands shaking so I push her up slowly.

"Slow down Berry."

"Really?"

I smirk, "Yeah...you don't have to move so fast with me."

"How do you know I don't wanna go fast?"

"Because." I sit up and hold my arms around her waist, "You're shaking."

She wraps her arms around my neck, "I'm just nervous."

"Right, you're a virgin and we're outside. You also have a girlfriend and you're not ready for any of this."

Rachel looks at me, "Thank you."

"Well...I love you."

**00000**

**AN: Is this a cliff hanger? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **More of this little universe that I kinda created.

**Chapter working: **Rachel. Santana. That's about it.

**Side note: **Just to clarify Santana had to apologize to Figgins, it will be explained as to why he received to apology.

**00000**

**Rachel POV**

"_Well...I love you."_

I heard that correctly, I know I did because she's looking everywhere but at me. Which, by the way, is harder than hell because of how we're sitting. She said she loves me, she really loves me. I hope she really loves me, it feels like she loves me. Quinn has never touched me way Santana does, so slow and deliberate and with experience. The way her hands are softly resting on my hips, her fingers are lightly drumming. The way she looks at me makes my heart race and my hands shake. I just want her. I think I love her but I can't say it back, not yet. Not while I'm still with Quinn. Not while I'm so scared of what could happen if I decide to be with her. I take one hand, placing it on her face turning so she can look at me. She looks scared, I've never seen her look so scared before. I've never seen her look scared, she didn't even look scared in the hospital last night. But right now it looks like her heart is about to stop.

"I can't tell you that I love you back." I think I've just seen her heart break, "But I do think that I could tell you that I do one day. But not while I'm with her."

She nods, exhales, and rest her forehead against mine, running her hands up my back slowly. I exhale, looking at her, I'm shaking and she takes off her jacket and slings it over me. Her lips press against mine and my phone phone rings, I hate these things.

"What?"

"Hey, it's Kurt, where are you?"

"Just out, what do you want?"

"I'm coming over. I have hot gossip."

"I'm not home."

"I'll be in your room."

He hangs up and I frown putting the phone in her coat pocket, standing up. She stands with me, taking my hand, and leads me back to the car. No complaints, she's happy to walk me to the car and drive me back to mine. The ride is so quiet I almost lose it, I hate staying quiet it's hard. She stops beside the car and smiles at me, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Text me when you get home."

"Why?" I need to hear something that makes me not think I'm not crazy."

She smiles, that cocky little grin with hint of sweetness, "So I know you made it home safe."

I burn. I get out the car and walk around to the drivers side window, looking at her, she grins at me, winks, and blows me a kiss. I blush, looking down, then I go to my car. I get in and watch her, she hasn't moved. I start driving off, still watching her and she finally pulls away. She waited for me to drive off before leaving, that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Ever.

**00000**

I pull into my driveway, Kurt is true to his word and his car is in the driveway. I get out, walking up to the door and go in, the door is never locked if I'm not home. I lock the door and go to my room, I don't know where my mom is, I see Kurt sitting on my bed reading a magazine. I smile at him dropping out of my Cheerio uniform, pulling on my shorts before I lie across the foot of the bed. Kurt is such a beautiful boy, his hair is gorgeous, his eyes are hypnotizing, and his presence is gorgeous. It's confident. He looks at me and puts the magazine down.

"So you know about Artie?"

I look at him, "What about him?"

"It was all over school today, maybe if you had stopped sucking Quinn's face you would've heard, he's probably paralyzed." He leans up, "And you won't believe who they're saying did it."

I look at him, "Who?"

"According to that gorgeous hunk of man meat Karofsky it was Finn and Mike."

I stare at him, unbelievable. Finn can't pass a test and Mike is too close to Artie. There is no way they were the ones to beat him so badly. I tune out Kurt gushing over Karofsky, he changes his crush every week. He's mostly interested in Sam but hates his "dirty" appearance. I can't believe this, what will Santana...oh Santana. I get up and go over to her jacket taking out my phone...oh I still have her jacket. I hope Kurt didn't notice, I go to hang it in the closet and go straight to her name.

_I'm home. _

The reply is so quick that Kurt looks up, eyebrow raised as high as it'll go.

**Good. I was getting worried. I almost came over. **

_Maybe next time I'll just not text you. _

**Maybe I'll show up anyway. **

I smile, putting my phone down and Kurt is staring at me because Quinn is at soccer practice and I'm grinning like an idiot. I know I am. He leans forward, I lock my phone. Now he's really interested. I need to see Artie, I need to find out if he knows and I need to find out if I should tell Santana. I don't want her to get in trouble or cause trouble.

"Who has you smiling?"

I freeze, "Blaine..."

"Incest."

"What?"

"You're smiling like a puppy in love. Incest."

I roll my eyes, "I'm just excited for him to visit."

He nods, I know he doesn't believe me but he lets it go. He has to, to be honest, because he knows that I am his reason for popularity, before me he was just Finn's little brother and now he's my best friend, co-captain of my Cheerio's, and co-captain of my glee club. I look back the phone, it's been vibrating like crazy, such an impatient text is flashing angrily on my screen.

**I'm not good with words. I can never say what I'm thinking. But I can write it. Brittany always says that I'm a good writer. **

**So I wrote you this poem...so text back and I can call and ya know leave it in your voice mail. **

**Or don't...**

**I just made a fucking fool of myself huh?**

**Shit. **

_Yes._

The call comes in immediately and I just hit ignore, Kurt is still watching me.

"Since when do you listen to Amy Winehouse? I thought you said she was talented but limited and you wouldn't, what was is...oh yeah, you wouldn't support drug abuse of someone so amazing."

I stare at him, "Go home Kurt."

"We're bet friends, if you can't tell me who can you tell.

Brittany, I can always tell Brittany, "I'm just tired Kurt, okay?"

He shrugs, "Fine, but listen, when you decide to tell me why you're in the most dangerous love triangle of all time call me."

He walks out and I pick up my phone going to my voice mail, I listen, closing my eyes.

"_So...here ya go. Don't laugh and if you hate it don't tell me." _She clears her throat, "_It's called 'Love'." _She exhales, _"You scare me, you confuse, you irritate me, yet I long for you. You can hurt me, break me, consume me, and yet you can bring a new meaning to life..." _

I listen to her mutter before clearing her throat again,

"_Seeking you is a risk but I can't restrain myself. You can break my heart, crush my dreams, you can con control my every thought. But I need you. Without you, there is nothing." _

The line disconnects and there are tears pouring down my face. I have never felt like someone could say those things to me or think them about that. No one has ever wanted me so much but nothing from me. She wants nothing. I want to text her but I don't, my hands are shaking, so I call her instead. It rings...rings...rings...I'm going to hang up.

"Give me my phone Puckerman before I kick your ass!"

I listen to a struggle, a groan, and a cheer. I hope no one is hurt.

"Bitch. Hey Rachel."

I smile at the way she says my name, "I have a crush on you."

"Really? Hey Sam..."

I listen to her whispering and then hands slapping, she's a nerd.

"So, Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"Oh yeah...hey everyone get out my room...now!"

I listen to a variety of insults and swears then the door slams.

"Don't slam the damn door!" She groans, "Sorry, the gang is over."

"Want me to call later?"

"No, it's cool. So, are you staying home tonight?"

"Why? Do you want me to come over?"

"Not tonight...we got...stuff to do."

"Don't get in trouble."

"Promise."

"_Hey, can you just cum already? We got shit to do." _

"Mercedes!"

The line disconnects and I roll my eyes, is this how all our phone conversations would end? It's interesting to see how close the greasers are, they act like they hate each other but it's all about love. One point at the hospital, between all the crying, Puck called Sam an ankle grabber and Sam told him to suck balls. Santana threatened to kill them both. They even cried in front of each other. The door opens and I get into bed pulling the covers over my head, my eyes closed tightly. I can hear her already and she's coming up the steps, I hate it. I really do.

"Rachel."

I don't say anything as my door opens, she walks up to the bed and leans over me, she smells like vodka. When she finally leaves I wait a little longer and go over to the door locking it. My mother is a drunk, all she does is drink and screw kids I go to school with. Once I caught her trying to hit on Puck when he was cleaning the pool but Santana showed up with to tell him to quit. And she makes me go to the store for her. I can't wait for the sun to go down, I can practice my singing in the basement and maybe go see Santana again. I want to see her tonight.

**00000**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I look up and walk to the window opening it, she is such a walking cliche and I love it. I lean out and she smirks at me. It's almost 10, I didn't go out because Kurt came back with Brittany until about 8. She waves at me and crawls up into the tree and scoot closer to the window.

"What light through yonder wind...fuck..." She leans over grabbing the window sill as the thin branch snaps, it's an old tree.

I pull her inside, "Shh, what are you doing here? What happened to your face."

There is blood covering the side of her face and she's breathing hard. I hurry into my bathroom and come back with a first aid kit.

"Sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Humor me."

She sits down and I lean in front of her wiping around her cheek, cup my hand above the cut to block her eye, and spray disinfectant. She hisses and glares at me, I roll my eyes and keep cleaning as I start to bandage the area. When I finish I put the kit in the floor and sit beside her, she pulls off her hoodie and she's wearing a blood stained shirt.

"Are you cut anywhere?"

"That's not my blood."

I look at the stains, "What did you do? Did you kill Quinn?"

"No...why would you think that?"

"You're covered in blood."

She shrugs, "I'm a fighter, I mean Quinn kicked my ass but she kicks hard as fuck."

When I notice her knuckles I frown and pick the kit up starting to spray her knuckles on her left had, gripping tighter when she flinches. If she expects to be my girlfriend then she better toughen up. That's all I have to say. And she needs to stop fighting, it's sexy as hell. I cover her hand with a bandage and start on the other one.

"You haven't even let the first bruises heal." I smack her arm, "Who were you fighting?"

She looks at me, "Yeah, don't ask."

"Was is it a prep?"

"Nope."

"You beat a greaser?"

"No...I was teaching Sugar how to fight."

I smack her right over the head, the front of her shirt is covered in blood, how can she beat her little sister like that. I go to smack her again and she grabs my wrist.

"What?"

"You can't beat on little Sugar like she's...Quinn."

She grins, "Oh, no. She almost kicked my ass. I jut busted her nose." Her grin grows, "You care about Rabbit?"

"Of course I do, who is Rabbit?"

"It's Sugar, she's faster than hell and she jumps like a rabbit. She's the greatest hurdler in Ohio, has been since she was 7."

The pride in her voice, it's adorable. I've never heard her sound this way before. I kiss her softly, she responds with a quick peck then I look at her cheek again. She flinches and moves back.

"It's about time I stop letting her win. I had to deck her for her to knock it off."

I smile, "That was your business? Beating on your sister?"

"Well we gotta show the younger ones what to do. And I don't want Sugar to do this...to do what I do but if she does then she needs to stand up for herself." She shrugs, "We're hoping they don't follow...but it just happens."

I lie back, "Why don't you want it to happen?"

"Well," She lies back and looks at me, "not everyone is built for it. Sugar is a bad ass, super bad ass almost, but she's not like me or our brothers. Even Matt is built for it. "

I watch her, she looks so worried and I lean over her kissing her softly. She kisses me back and her hands go to my waist, pulling me into her lap, her touch could make me do anything. I'd give her my virginity if...hell I'd just give it to her. I look at her and smile kissing her on the cheek lightly. I sit up and she holds my hips, probably to stop me from moving. She's kinda like a 13 year old boy, if I move she moans.

"Stop moving." She growls, "It's not fair."

"Sorry." I blushes and lean down kissing her, "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Something you've never told anyone."

She stares at me for a minute, "Well...I didn't kill Harmony."

I look at her and she's staring off into the distance, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I..."

"Rachel!"

"Hide."

"What?"

"Hide!" I whisper harshly.

I jump up and pull her out the bed and shove her into the closet. I walk over to the door opening it.

"Quinn."

**0000**

**Santana POV**

Well, this is some shit, queen of the preps in standing about 3 feet away from me. She's wearing black jeans and this really lame pink polo shirt, she's also kissing Rachel. Oh well, I'll get her later, right now I need to figure out how to get out of here...whoa she has a lot sexy clothes in here, why doesn't she wear this stuff? She's super hot in her Cheerio's uniform...when I think about it...I've only seen her in normal clothes like twice since 9th grade. Well in gym clothes but it's usually school issued. She's like way prettier at home, no make up, her hair in a messy bun, sweatpants cut to the knee and this really hot tank top. Plus she's totally not wearing a bra. It's pretty hot. I'm gonna have to confess this shit too.

"Quinn..."

She stops leading Rachel to the bed, "Sorry, I wanted to see if you wanna come over and hang out, my parents are gone."

Rachel looks horrified and mildly offended by the offer, Quinn has some balls on her. Coming over and asking Rachel to basically come to her house and get felt up. I would never do that, not seriously anyway, but Quinn seems really serious. Rachel sits on the bed glaring a hole in Quinn's head, Quinn walks up to her and sits on the bed putting an arm around her waist. Rachel shoves her and moves, she's looking right at me but she doesn't know it.

"You came over to invite me to get felt up?"

Quinn blushes, "Gee, no way. Maybe we can make out and watch movies."

And my little diva falls, all over again, her head tilted to the side and she's chewing on her bottom lip. She's adorable and completely enamored by Quinn's impish charm, Quinn is horribly charming. It's disgusting, absolutely disgusting. She even managed to charm Harmony once, they didn't do anything because of the whole Rachel being her girlfriend thing. Quinn could probably charm me if she tried hard enough.

"I was trying to tell you I'm quite sick. It's not contagious, but maybe we can watch movies."

Quinn smiles, "I'll even make you hot chocolate. Vegan hot chocolate."

"Go wait downstairs."

Quinn gets up, like the loyal dog she is, and walks out the room. Rachel goes and locks the door so I come out the closet, not nearly as fun as the first time I came out, staring at her. She looks down in guilt and I go to the window, she's just pulling on a jacket, no need to spruce up she's gorgeous either way. I want to tell her that. Every single day. I want to tell her she's beautiful and I bet I can make vegan hot chocolate.

"I'll sneak out when you leave."

She sighs, "Text me?"

"Maybe."

She walks out, cutting out the light and I just stand there, listening to the door open and close, watching Quinn open her door and do a weird fist pump then runs to the drivers side. When they pull off I jump out the window into the tree and start walking home.

_You're like a freaking cat. _

I smile at the text.

**You saw me?**

_You didn't wait long. _

I tuck my phone in my pocket, cutting through the woods to head home. I've already seen Artie and once again he tells me he doesn't remember. I know someone has to know something, seen something. Anything. Matt can't get any answers and the preps are on a gag order or something because no one is talking. If anyone mentions Artie every prep in an ear shot gets silent. Completely. I know it was one of the top guys Quinn would shun someone low, anyone low putting another top guy in the hospital is bad news. She would make sure I knew who to go after but now...now I can't spot anything. All I know is lately Mike has been quiet and looking sick any time I'm near him, Finn has been walking around like smug ass. He's been hanging out with that baboon Karofsky too, maybe it was those two. Or maybe I should pay Mike a visit, he knows something and his parents love me. I could just walk right in but he's probably with Tina. I could get Tina, she pretends to stutter when I talk to her but I can't keep fighting. My mom will flip for sure. She's gonna choke me.

I stop outside this old church and walk inside looking around, I know the father is around here somewhere so I walk up doing my whole thing then I sit down. I'm super religious, I just accept it for what it is. It is quite comforting to know there is possibly someone that has never ending forgiveness for someone like me.

"Santana, I knew I would see you again.

"Hey Father."

"Are you coming to confess?"

I shake my head, "Nah, just coming to think some stuff out."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well," I look at him, "You ever find yourself in a situation you can't just walk away from."

"Not much nowadays. But when I was you age, I use to get into some stuff with your papi." He sits beside me, "Once your papi and I broke into the country club and trashed the place."

I smile, "Well, not like that. But...have you ever fell in love with someone that you shouldn't."

"No."

"Oh..."

"Because there no such thing as shouldn't when it comes to falling in love." He puts an arm around me, "Love, my dear, will never be simple. But that's why we, as a society crave it. We desire what we can't have, what can't be tamed, and what is most dangerous if our heart wants it."

The man is brilliant. He kisses my temple and walks away from me. I sit there and stare at the candles cocking my head to the side, how the hell does he know so much? I know he use to be a bad ass like papi but his brother got killed in war and his whole life changed. Papi says that tragedy is the best thing that can happen to a greaser. That or an education. I stand up when he walks him to help him put out the candles.

"You know what pops?"

"What?"

"You're pretty cool to be a man of the cloth."

"Yes, I am."

0000

When I get home Sugar is on the couch eating carrots from a bowl, no dressing. I walk over and sit beside her putting my feet on the coffee table, she's watching cartoons, but what can you expect from a 14 year old kid? Well, hell, I watch cartoons too. I lean back and she rest against me still eating the carrots. I think she knows I accept that she's not a kid now. Because before the fight she would hesitate about doing this, she doesn't want to think she's soft but she thinks she's earned some respect. She's always had my respect. Always.

"Did you go see Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"You love her don't you?"

I shrug, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Good, because she loves you too." She yawns, "I was waiting for you."

"Thanks, go to bed."

She shakes her head, "Nah, I wanna watch this."

So we watch it and she's sleep within 10 minutes, I pick her up and carry her to her room then go back to the living room to finish whatever nonsense is on. Cartoons are so not for kids. Papi walks in and sits beside me taking out a cigarette, handing it to me and then lights his own. I light mine, mami is sleep so he doesn't mind me smoking. He says I'll quit when I'm older.

"How did she do mija?"

I smile, "You see my face right?"

"Oh yeah? That was my little rabbit huh?"

I nod, "No more letting her win. She almost stomped me out."

"Good, she needs to defend herself when her big sister goes off to school."

I grin at him and look back at the TV, my papi knows I want to be something huge and college is just the first step unless someone gives me a record deal. That would be great. He likes to say that I'm the most level headed and hot tempered person he's ever known. That means a whole lot to me. It's my papi after. My phone vibrates and I take it out.

_I miss you. _

My heart pounds so hard I bet daddy can feel it, I put my phone away and lean against him. She misses me. Sugar is a beast. And my papi is my papi. Life is good. The door opens and Sam walks in, he looks at me with angry eyes, angry sober eyes.

Well, I think I'm about to regret that decision.

**0000**

**AN: **=] Say it with me...cliff hanger


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **So this chapter is dedicated to my buddy Mark, we miss you buddy.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

He's lying. That is the only logical explanation, because it doesn't fit. I always expected to hear those words about someone...not him. I stare at Sam's angry and tear stained face, he looks so terrified. Someone has been knocking on the door but no one can move. I watch mami come down the steps, rubbing her eyes. She looks around the room, her hand flies to her chest as she walks to the door, legs wobbling, and opens it. She reveals her worst nightmare, standing there before her. Her worst nightmare has come true. Oh God...it's true.

"Mrs. Lopez, my name Detective Howard. We found your son..."

I watch her drop to her knees and let out a scream. A scream I had never heard before. My papi comes to her side and holds her tightly, lifting her up and looks to me then carries her up the steps. I look at the cop as Sugar comes down the steps.

"What's going on San?"

I look at her, "Matty..."

"Did he wreck his bike again?"

I don't answer, I just grab the cigarettes and follow him outside. I light one while he stares at me, he wants to ask for ID but he won't because...they never do. I sit down on the chair in the front yard, he looks down at me.

"Matthew was your brother?"

"Twin." I blow smoke in the air, "What happened?"

He exhales, "I should really talk to your parents."

"Parents aren't talking."

He nods, "We found him out behind the bowling alley, a Mercedes Jones called uh, he was cut across his chest and stomach...him and his girlfriend, she wasn't hurt, a broken hand."

"Did you arrest someone?"

"They were the only two on the scene."

I stand up and flick the cigarette away shaking hands with him.

"Are you gonna look for the guys?"

He nods, "I promise we'll find them."

"Find them before I do."

He walks away, I go inside, watching Sam hold a crying Sugar in his arms. This house is broken, I pick up my phone and send a text to Puck and a few of the others in our gang. We gotta get out of here, I walk to the door and look over my shoulder at them, they haven't moved. When they see the look on my face they follow me, Sugar stops at the door frame and looks at me.

"Can I go?"

I get into the car, "Come on."

She closes the door and runs up to the car getting in the backseat. Sam stares at me, I know he's questioning my decision about bringing her along but I'd rather her be by my side than sitting around pissed off trying to find someone. He pulls out the driveway, the ride is deathly silent, we get to the club house, everyone is standing outside, we all live pretty close. I get out, letting my seat out as Sugar gets out right behind me, then I slam the door. Sam gets out, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Our brother is dead. My brother. My twin brother. And they killed him. They murdered him. They cut him across his chest, into his bone, they killed him. They cut his stomach open. They murdered him in cold blood." I look at them, listening to Sugar trying not to cry, "Right now, it ain't like it was before. We are not just poor kids versus rich kids anymore."

They're all standing around, crying, looking at me trying to be tough. It's not about being tough any longer. It's not even about revenge because Matt wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want me to put everyone in danger for his sake. I know because he told me he told me if something ever happens to him we have the funeral and move on. I promised.

"This is all about us. Starting now, there is no line to be blurred. If you are dating, kissing, touching, or fucking a prep it all stops now. We stay on our own side."

"What about Brittany?"

I look at Sugar, "She's Brittany, she doesn't blur anything." I look back at the group, "Anything else?"

"What are we gonna do?"

I push my hair back, "You guy aren't doing anything. I'll do what I have to."

They start to protest, I light a cigarette. The yells get louder, I can only hear static until Sugar steps up smacking her hands together. I watch her, small with her chest puffed out and tears on her angry face.

"Shut up! This is our brother, her gang, and these are the rules."

"Who asked you Rabbit?"

She sneers, "No one had to ask me a damn thing."

"Go home Rabbit."

"Shut up! You heard her, this is the rule. Got it?" No one says anything, "I said, got it?!"

They mutter agreement as they head inside. I look at her, kissing her on the temple. Sam smiles stupidly, though he still looks as sad as I should.

"Look at Rabbit, putting on her big girl shoes." Sam smiles.

I nod, "Now go home."

"What?!"

"School in the morning. Now go home."

"But...so do you..."

I look in her eyes and she frowns getting in the car, crossing her arms over her chest. Yeah, some things never change, she ain't staying around a bunch of angry, drunk people all night. I look at Sam he walks over to the car and pulls off, the door opens and I look over my shoulder seeing Puck holding a beer can. He walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"It's pointless. All of this."

I exhale against his chest, "Yeah...it is."

**00000**

**Rachel POV**

Santana isn't at school. None of them are. No greasers, even the baby greasers aren't here. I know why. They had an assembly, they announced that Matt was killed. I tried calling Santana but it went to voice mail, Brittany left before I could ask her anything. I sit in Spanish staring at the board, ignoring Quinn's arm around me. I don't know how the day can go on without anyone caring about what has happened. Even Schue doesn't seem to care, but why would he? He's never cared about the greasers, he just seems them as vandals. I look at Quinn, she's been quiet all day long, she looks at me and smiles a little bit kissing me on the temple.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"We can't."

She sits up, "Mr. Schue, Rachel and I are gonna get out of here."

"Sure, I know it's a hard day."

I stare at him, this man is an idiot. It's not hard day for...oh my God. I stand up and walk out, Quinn comes out quickly and wraps an arm around my waist. I don't want her to touch me. It makes me feel sick, just the idea of her arms around me. Because she doesn't feel like Santana. Santana feels warm and welcoming, she feels like love. Quinn feels like a role I've accepted without choice. Blindly. But leaving her could be so bad for everyone, me. It's hard. We walk into the parking lot and she looks at me.

"You heard about Matt?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"Sucks for Santana." She sounds like she's only saying it because she's suppose to.

"Do you know about what Mike and Finn did to Artie?"

She shrugs, "It doesn't matter. A fight is a fight."

"Are you serious? Artie has never hurt anyone."

Quinn opens the door, "That's what he gets for picking to be a greaser."

I push her arm off me and she looks at me in shock.

"Rachel?"

"I can't be with you anymore..."

"What? Why? We've been together since we were 12. You can't just break up with me."

I nod, "I can...because you just don't care about anything. I've always been told that people like you are the right people. But none of you seem to care, you just walk away."

"They're animals."

"And so are you."

**0000**

**Quinn POV**

And she walks away from me. She walks across the parking lot, down the sidewalk and I watch her until she disappears. My heart can't take the pain of being ripped out and stomped on. I get in the car, pulling off. She's no longer mine, she stopped being mine the second Schue paired her with Santana. And now, now, I am going to make a point. No one takes anything from me. No one.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

I been hiding out with Brittany's house then she showed up after a little while. She stopped crying about twenty minutes ago, her heads in my lap and we're just watching TV. I haven't cried yet and I feel guilty about it, but the tears won't fall. I know that they're there but they won't fall. The TV blurs every once in a while but I blink and it all goes away. It's the worse pain I've ever felt, it's a numb sensation in my body that takes me over whenever I think about him. Then it all goes away. But the thoughts of him never go away. Brittany looks up at me and I touch her forehead, then cover her eyes like we're kids again, she giggles. Her phone rings, she grabs it and answers the phone.

"Hey Star."

I watch her sit up and go over to the window. She's whispering so softly that I can't hear her.

"Then come over here." She sighs, "I mean it, come on."

Brittany hangs up, then smiles at me, I know that smile. It's the, 'I'm Brittany and you can't tell me no.', smile. I look back at the TV, if I don't make eye contact the smile won't work. Trust me, if you don't look at Brittany her smile doesn't work on you. Many people, innocent people, have been taken down by that bright grin. Brittany gets into the bed and crawls behind me, kissing me on the neck. Oh no, she's rubbing my shoulders.

"What is it?"

She turns her whole body and crawls into my lap, "Rachel is coming over and you're not leaving."

"What?"

She smiles. I lose. Damn. The door opens and Rachel walks in, Brittany jumps up and run into her arms hugging her tightly. I lie on my back trying not to look at her. I love her, she's off limits. She's prize prep. As long as she's with Quinn she' off limits. Hell, we all know it. She was off limits before my brother died. Was murdered.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel sighs, "She's an animal. She just doesn't care about anything."

"It's okay. It was for the best."

"I don't know how to be single."

Oh, this is interesting. I don't look away from the ceiling but I'm listening now because she's up for grabs. See the rules are simple there are preps and greasers, we have our girls or our boys who aren't really in the gang but they are because we date them. Like Brittany, she'll never have to pick sides because she doesn't do the rumbles, but if she was my girl then she'd be a greaser. It's a lot of rules, how these rules started I don't know and don't care. I just listen blindly.

"Well, you just be single. I'm single and I love it."

"Yeah, but you have social life. All my friends will abandon me when they find out."

Brittany laughs, "Then they're not your friends. Besides you have me and Santana totally loves you."

Thanks Britt. Rachel looks at me like she just notice that I'm in the room and comes quickly to the bed wrapping her arms around me. I move away from her and she looks so hurt but her hand just goes to my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I look toward the window.

She turns my face toward hers, "Don't hide from me."

She just looks at me and Brittany walks out the room like nothing is going on. Rachel places her forehead against mine and kisses me gently. I move away from her again, she's grips my shoulders turning me toward her, her lips press against mine and I kiss her back. When my back presses against the bed she presses the front of her body against mine. I roll us over and pin her under me, deepening the kiss, her hands go up my back and under my shirt. I look down at her and she looks back at me.

"I'm yours if you'll take me."

I pull my shirt over my head and start kissing her again, her hands grip my hips, she's touching me. That inexperienced feel of her hands shaking against my abs. I look in her eyes and kiss her again. She's mine.

**00000**

**Flashback**

**Unknown POV**

"He's fucking dead! Oh shit..."

"Relax."

"Relax?! He's...dead...he's dead."

"Look, just shut up."

"He..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

**0000**

**Santana POV**

She's warm against me, shaking, and panting. I kiss her on the neck as she bucks her hips up and I groan as her two fingers bury deeper inside me. She's clenching around me, kissing me, moaning. She's mine. She's mine. She'll always be mine. When she cums, I cum with her, and our bodies collapse in the after glow of it all. And I have broken my own rule, in the worse way. Because at the end of the day she is a prep and I am a greaser. And I made a rule. I broke it. As she hugs into me I realize I would break everyone rule for her. I put my hand in her hair, twirling it around my fingers.

"Harmony use to sing."

**Rachel POV**

I look at her, she's talking about Harmony. With me. She's actually talking about her.

"She was really talented, she was in Vocal Adrenaline and she hated me with a passion. When her and Jesse transferred over she use to ignore me or say the meanest shit I've ever heard anyone say." She laughs, "We fought right up until we had sex then we fought after because she said it wasn't romantic enough."

"Why did she say that?"

"We had sex against the wall in an alley."

"That's not romantic at all."

She laughs, stopping so suddenly I almost ask if she's okay but I know she's not the type that responds well to that question.

"I know, trust me I know. We were together for so long..."

"What happened?"

She looks at me, "She died in my arms with a knife sticking out her stomach. They said she died on the spot, but she didn't. I know she didn't because she smiled when I said told her I love her. Then it was over."

"Who did it?"

This time she doesn't respond, instead she closes her eyes and puts an arm around me, pulling me close to her.

"We have to change Brittany's sheets."

**00000**

**Santana POV**

Picking out a casket is harder than it should be, I mean my mami can barely stand, papi won't leave Matt's room, and Sugar doesn't need to be here. I'm just walking around the room with the guy, we have pretty good amount because we gotta use his college fund and the UCLA sports program is paying for the plot and headstone. Yeah, Matty got in last week, early admission. Baseball scholarship they were about release it, news cameras and every thing. But this guy is a prick, he's laying on the guilt trip extra hard, he better be glad my parents aren't in here, they'd rip his head off. I star at a pretty nice black one. It's not that expensive but it looks like something Batman would buried in.

"I want this one."

"It's not very...sturdy. I'm sure you loved your brother and wood love to see him..."

I grip his tie and jerk him down to eye level, "I have very little patience right now. My twin brother was murdered. I could very likely bury you in one of these right now and not give it a second thought." I grip tighter, "I've been doing funeral shit all day, I don't have time for high pressure sell techniques. I have nothing to lose, understand me?"

"Y-yes."

I let go, "I want this one."

"Yes ma'am."

He walks away and I go to check on mami, she's standing there looking out the window. I put my hand on the back of my neck and walk up to her, with my hands in my pockets.

"Go wait in the car mami."

"He had a game tonight."

She walks away and I frown, the tears still don't fall.

**0000**

**AN: Quick Update. The Next One will take longer**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Another chapter, lots going on here.

**Chapter working: **Santana. Rachel. Santana. Just freaking sad.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

A funeral is just that, a funeral, it's the worse feeling in the world. That's really what a funeral is, a feeling. There is no other way to describe it, it's the feel of all that crappy shit you've been hiding. What's stupid is, all I can think about is when we were kids. Itty bitty kids, like 6, we followed Allen to a club meeting but we didn't get far because Allen heard Matty trip so he yelled at us. Told us to scram. So we did, eventually I blamed him and we got into this bad fist fight, busted lips and black eyes. When it was over we went home, got grounded for fighting, and ate dinner. That night we sat in my room and I read him a bed time story. I never said sorry because that's how we worked. If we fought I would read to him and when I cried he read to me. Who's going to read to me now?

I can't stand watching mami and papi walk up to the casket. I'm standing behind them, beside Santiago, and I can tell mami's legs are shaking. Papi isn't crying but he's barely moving and he hasn't slept in days. Watching mami kiss his forehead before hurrying off and then seeing papi barely touch him, it hurts. When I come up I stand there, I smile because he looks sleep, I take a white power ranger out my purse lying a white power ranger beside him then I go sit beside Santiago and hold his hand.

Person after person goes up before we're all seated. The Father speaks, he sounds like one of the adults from Charlie Brown. I take a look at Sugar, she's red and puffy, wearing one of his suits that she can't even pretend to fit. She looks so alone. I swallow and look over at Mercedes, she's just staring with these huge empty eyes and resting against Puck. I look down, I can't take looking at anyone else. I still can't cry.

"Santana wanted to say something." He gives me a sad smile as I stand, "Look at you, I haven't seen you in a dress since you were kicked out bible study for putting wine in the grape juice bottle."

Light chuckles as I smile. I fix my dress and walk up, I look out and see everyone. Every greaser, every parent, and every friend. And a white girl sitting on the family side...with her face covered, arms out, and wearing gloves. I shake my head and look around, everyone is looking at me and I have nothing to say.

"Matty told me once that he was too boring for a good eulogy so I should make some shit..." Chuckles and I smile, "Sorry. I asked him why we were talking about it and he said, 'We got to. We're born to die and I don't wanna be caught off guard.', so I uh have a story."

I look at Matt again, I'm waiting for him to sit up, grab his ear, and walk out.

"After Harmony's funeral we stole some beer from papi, sorry, and broke in the school and climbed on the roof. We got really drunk, completely trash. Anyway, Matty got up and started ranting."

**0000**

**Matt's Rant**

_I watched him stand on unsteady legs and take a long drink before looking at me. _

"You know what ST?"

"What?"

_He called me "ST" because he couldn't decide if he liked calling me 'San' or 'Tana' better. _

"When I die I don't want a funeral like Harmony. I don't want people pretending that I was nice to everyone all the time and that I'm an angel."

I laughed, "You are."

"I'm making a speech here."

_I stopped laughing just so I could listen to him. He was wasted and when he was wasted, he made the greatest speeches ever. _

"Don't talk about Matt Lopez. Don't even talk about baseball or motorcycles. Talk about how I wanted to be the white ranger until I was 15, talk about Rabbit being the fastest little spaz in all of Lima, tell them Sam could of graduated at 12, and you tell them that Mercedes is the love of my life." He looked at me with this huge grin, "Tell them that I lived, to keep living, and to never miss me too much because I will always be around."

**0000**

**Santana**

"I asked him how he would be around and he said that we would keep him around." I shrug, "Then I asked him how he knew I would be around to give his eulogy, he said, in this creepy and calming voice as he climbed on the ledge, 'The good always die young ST. Always.'." I shake my head, "The funny thing is I always believed him, no matter what he said. Hell, he once told me that the Easter Bunny lived in the basement." I smile when Mercedes laughs, "But I never took it serious. But now that it is...I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to deal, the angel on my shoulder is gone. I keep praying and begging for the rules to change. Maybe the good don't have to die so young."

I blink, everyone is staring at me, tears are pouring down everyone's face, everyone but mine.

"But I'm gonna do what Matty wanted." I force a grin, "He was a sneaky little prick that thought me how to pick a lock. He was cockier than Puckerman, ask him who the best was and he would point to himself. But he was kind to everyone, nicer than most people would expect because he's my brother." I smirk and they laugh again, "He was a mami's little man, he spent everyday in her kitchen talking about their days and eating whatever she was cooking. He was the greatest brother in the world, just ask Rabbit. Oh and Mercedes Jones is the love of his life."

I hear her sob a little louder and I close my eyes.

"It's not fair. It will never be fair. But Matty, for the ultimate bad ass he was, loved following the rules."

I walk by the casket, rubbing my ear, and heading to the door. I can't take this shit.

**0000**

When I come back to the graveyard it's as hell and I'm wearing Matt's gym clothes. I sit beside his headstone and close my eyes.

"If you're drunk I'll call you out on the cliche."

"I'm not drunk."

"Look drunk."

"I'm a little drunk."

"Cliche."

"Screw off."

I smile at Mercedes, she sits beside me and rest her head on my shoulder. I smile handing her the bottle and she pours it out.

"Was that for all the homies out there?"

She stares at me, "Just a little drunk?"

"A lot."

"You smell horrible."

"Yeah, I'm wearing Matty's cologne."

She laughs which makes me smile. I really am wearing his poor excuse for chick bait. The first time he wore it Mercedes agreed to go on a date with him ever sense then he would buy it all the time and call it 'swag juice'. I look at the cast on her hand, the picture of a duck sitting on a rabbit's head makes me smile. Brittany and Sugar have clearly been there.

We sit together, talking for hours until she suddenly stops and looks at me. She looks so scared, so unsure. Tears are sitting on my eye lashes and she blinks they fall on my finger tips. I pull her into a hug and she lets out a screaming cry.

"I'm pregnant."

**0000**

Numb. The feeling washing over me as I sit in the club house watching the gang laugh and tell stories. Sam's standing on the table telling everyone about Matty giving him his first joint, creating the man he is today. I try to smile but I can't. I can't laugh. I just drink and watch everyone. Mercedes' words are lingering in my head so I know why she isn't here but Puck isn't here either. He's probably with her now, like he's been the last few days. Sugar is sitting on the couch wearing Matty's large baseball jersey. I frown, she looks so small in his shirt, the thing is about to swallow her whole. She shouldn't here, around the smoking and drinking but Matt's her brother too. I walk over sitting beside her, it's about midnight and I know she's exhausted, emotionally drained.

"You okay Rabbit?"

She looks at me with these Puss in boots eyes, "Yeah."

"I'm gonna walk you home soon."

"Okay."

"But I'm just gonna sit with you for a while."

"Thank you."

And we sit, she watches the chaos and I keep drinking.

"Greasers!"

Everything stops when a brick flies through the window. Everyone runs out and it's a black truck, one I've never seen, with people in the bed wearing ski mask. The screaming is automatic but the smell of smoke is surprising. It creeps up as some skinny punk runs from the back toward the truck slowly taking off. I start chasing this punk and the truck speeds off leaving him behind. I run hard, my sneakers slamming on the ground. I hear breathing behind my ear then Rabbit zooms right by me to jump on and knock this kid down. I laugh until I reach team and realize she's beating this kid in the face. I pull her up as she struggles to get free. I push her back and walk up pulling this kids ski mask off.

"Mike..."

"Hi."

"I should let Sugar kick the shit out of you."

"Please don't."

"You've always been a pussy."

He stands up, "I'm sorry."

The gang is closing in on me. On us. I can hear the chains rattle, smell the blood lust, and taste the hatred. I step closer, he's terrified, I always told him that preps aren't loyal. Never have been. I grip his shirt and he whimpers. I hate cowards.

"I should beat you stupid." I tighten my grip until he drops to his knees, "But I won't. Leave. Go to your...friends."

I push him and he starts running, I watch him and he reminds me of the girls that run in scary movies. There is some sick twisted feeling growing in my stomach, I want to kill him. With my bare hands.

"Who can drive?" I look at a girl that steps up, "Take Rabbit and her friends to my house. Sit on them until I get back."

The girl nods, walking forward and pushing Sugar ahead of her, before I can speak she looks up at this girl with these dead, cold eyes holding the darkest glare I've ever seen. And I know...Matty isn't the only one who died, Sugar's innocence went with him.

**0000**

By the time I get to Rachel's house I'm covered in blood and running. So fast. Just like I taught Sugar, run like a warrior. One foot in front of the other, never look down, never look back, and never stop. Breathe. Breathe. I climb into the tree closest to her window hiding from flashlights and the car heading down the road. I hold my breath as I text Rachel, I watch her run to he window and open it immediately. I crawl in and smile at her.

**0000**

**Rachel**

When she hits the ground I jump and hurry to my door, locking it. I carry her, which is not as easy as the TV makes it look, to my bed. I sigh going back to my window to close it and pull down the curtains. I hurry into the bathroom and come back with a first aid kit, she's sitting up and pulling her sweater over her head. I come help her when she gets stuck.

She looks at me, "Hey."

"Lay back."

"Why?"

I push her down and start cleaning blood off her face, "I refuse to do this again. Do you understand me? I don't know what I'd do if you died."

She just watches me but says nothing. She's adorable when she plays the wounded puppy role up, but I'm pretty sure she's in pain. I keeping wiping around, not all this blood is hers.

"Runaway with me."

I stare at her, "Are you crazy?"

"Absolutely."

I shake my head, "We're 17, we are not running away."

"We could live with my brother, he has a room just for me. We could share the bed. I have Spiderman sheets."

I smile at her, the idea is appealing, a chance to leave all this behind. Leave behind the violence and fear. Be with Santana. Always. I look down at her bruised face and sad eyes, I can't help her bury all her problems and run away. It catches up.

"What about Sugar? You can't just leave her here alone."

"She has the gang."

"But she needs you."

"What do you know?"

I stare at her as she sits up, her fist are clenched tightly and I'm scared. She's scared, she's angry and she's just burning. She is burning from the inside out. I hold her and she pushes away from me.

"Sugar's gone babe, Rabbit is here. She was so cold tonight. Her eyes were so empty. She's gone. Matt's gone. Harmony's gone. They keep leaving Rachel. Why does everyone keep fucking leaving?"

She's pacing and bouncing in place. I'm so scared. I want to hold her and say it's okay but I know better. It's not okay. She's fighting a battle she doesn't under, losing her fathers war. Her battle scars get deeper as each day goes by, she's becoming more bruised and battered.

"She's never coming back, Matty is never coming back and I failed. I promised I could handle it." She falls to her knees, gripping the back of her head, "I can't fucking handle it. I can't deal."

Her body falls forward, her face against her legs and she's hugging her head. She's holding herself. Heartbreak. My chest shatters as I watch the person I love breaking before me. As I watch her try to hold it all in she reminds me of James Dean's character in 'East of Eden', so broken and already written off by society. A sensitive troublemaker that tries to do good and tries to be good. But she just can't seem to do it right, in her mind. To get it right. And even if she does, who the hell in this town would notice?

"Santana?"

I go and knell down in front of her, gripping her shoulders, as I push her up to look at me.

"Why can't I cry?"

I wipe her tears and newly spilled blood off her face, "You are."

**0000**

We lie in bed together, face to face. I ghost my fingers over the band-aid on her forehead before resting my palm against her face. She closes her eyes, exhaling. I use to believe she was an animal, violent, and uncaring. I believed that her and her friends were heartless. I think, no, I know my opinion changed after Harmony was murdered. The day of the funeral every greaser in town came to the service. And when Jesse wouldn't let them in, they stood outside and then on a hill to watch the burial. I know that's when I started to watch them differently. Then the rumors came, the rumors that Santana did it. She was put in jail for a week while they waited for finger prints. Quinn laughed because Santana's family couldn't afford a lawyer so I asked my daddy to call in some favors. She got a lawyer, they released her when they realized she was clean with a pretty spotless record, with the exception of a few fights. No know how she got the lawyer and no one will ever know.

"I love you Rachel."

I kiss her, I love her too. I have for quite some time.

"I love you too."

She looks at me, "Promise me you won't leave."

"I promise."

She kisses me again, desperately pulling closer. I return each kiss. I hold on tighter, she pulls back and looks at me. I grip her bloody shirt and pull it off her.

"Santana." I touch the foot shaped bruised on her stomach.

She flinches, "I'm okay."

"Come here."

She comes to me and I just hold her. I hold her all night, I think this is how it's suppose to be.

**0000**

**Santana**

I wake up, wrapped in Rachel's arms and legs. The little spider monkey has quite the grip on me. I wiggle free and wander into the bathroom. I really have to pee and I have a hangover. Dear God in Heaven, I have a fucking hangover. It's like Satan is beating me in the face with his sledge hammer. I start washing my hands when I hear a knock.

"Spare toothbrushes are in the medicine cabinet."

I smirk, "Of course you have a spare toothbrush."

"Hurry up."

I grab one and brush my teeth quickly as I step out the bathroom. Rachel smiles and goes right in. I lean out the window, spitting, before I pocket the toothbrush and sit down. I stare at the bloody sheet and feel horrible, I stand and start stripping the bed because she shouldn't have to explain this to anyone. Hell I haven't even explained it to Rachel yet.

30 minutes late she steps out the bathroom, looking beautiful as always and very naked. I stare, really stare, at her flawless body. She looks at me with this sexy smirk and steps closer until she's inches away from my lips.

"Go shower. I'll find clothes for you."

"But...you're naked."

"Shower."

She turns away and I glare before going to shower, she wins this round.

**0000**

I stare in the mirror, glaring at myself. I look stupid. When she said she was going to find me some clothes she must of meant, 'Let me find a way to humiliate you'. She gave me her brothers old clothes and I look stupid. Chino shorts, a red and white polo shirt that matches her Cheerio uniform, and it's all Ralph Lauren. Jesus Christ.

"My brother was girl tiny his freshman year." She puts a pin on my shirt.

I frown, "Why can't I wear my shirt?"

"It's covered in blood. Which, by the way, you need to tell me about." She fixes my collar, "Now come on, we're late."

"Late?"

"School, are you going?"

I look in the mirror, "I'd rather not."

**0000**

"Wow."

"Shut up."

"Wow."

"I mean it."

"W..."

"Sam!"

I slam my locker shut and he's just staring at me, him and Puck. I glare and shove my hands in my pockets walking away. The both appear on either side, just looking at me and these clothes. Puck touches my shirt and I push hand away from me.

"Are you changing sides on us?"

"No."

"Then what's with the clothes?"

I glare at Puck, "Back off."

"Just..."

I feel my body get thrown into a locker and I wheeze, I think my ribs are bruised from last night. I should probably get to a doctor. I look at Quinn, she looks pissed.

"You fucked my girlfriend!"

"Uh?" I look at Puck and Sam "A little help here guys."

Sam pushes her back and helps me straighten up. I smile at his bruised face and kiss him on the forehead before glaring at Quinn. Thank God the hall is empty, because I look like a goober and I'm also week.

"She's not your girlfriend and I didn't do anything."

"Then why are you wearing her pin?!"

I look at the pin on the shirt, oh, "Oh."

That damn girl mocked me.

"Oh?! She's mine!"

"She dumped you."

"She's mine! I want you. Saturday. Lima Hill."

Sam looks at her, "That's a safe zone. You can't do that."

"If I win then this," I point between us, "is over. You and your coward back off."

Quinn nods, "And when I do win, you leave town."

"Puck," Sam looks sick, "tell them!"

"Deal." I sneer as she walks away.

I turn and go toward the doors, I don't need this shit.

"Why won't anyone fucking listen to me?!"

**0000**

**HAAAAA finished. Fuck yeah **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **So this story is coming to a close soon in a few chapters.

**Chapter working: **Sam. Sam thinks a lot. Everything he hears and sees is through pure and utter deep thought. It's all he can focus on. And some Quinn and Santana.

**00000**

**Sam POV**

_Some times I wonder if anyone misses being a kid. Misses going over to Santana's house to watch Power Rangers everyday after school and on Saturday morning. They have it recorded on old video tapes, we still watch it some times. I wonder when we stopped being kids and started being something else. Started changing into what our brothers and sisters were, our cousins. Started acting like the things people think we are and when did we start to blur the lines. You know we're the first set of Greasers to all be in advance placement classes and have everyone of us graduating on time. Except for Brett but he's a burn out. I wonder these things a lot when I hear the growls of anger, the fights, and hate. But I never ask because no one will have an answer. _

_ The thing is, and I shit you not, I see Sugar and who she's turning into. She's becoming Santana, old Santana, she's angry and destructive. She will fight anyone at anytime, even if she loses she'll keep coming back. But the night Matt died she just stopped glowing that bright light that reminds me of Brittany. She reminds me of Santana freshman year, when we first got there she yelled at Rachel, 'Yo Berry tell me what it taste like', and Quinn walked up, trying to scare her and Santana socked her in the face then winked at Rachel walking to class. In P.E. Quinn beat the shit out of Santana. It's weird, when they fight Quinn usually kicks the shit out of Santana, no lie dude. But Quinn is trained. She takes kick boxing and karate, she's even a boxer. So when she hits, she hits hard, she'll even fight a dude. Once Matt bumped, because she threw a slushy at Santana, and Quinn gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. One thing I can say for the Lopez family is that they fight for shit but they have heart and they try. And when they do win, well someone is going to hospital. _

_ I sit in glee staring at Quinn, as I sit beside Artie, currently in a wheelchair and that's just heartbreaking, he'll never dance the same again. He'll have a limp life, might even have a cane. But he's happy about it, he said he'll be able to walk again and when he can he's walking away from all of it. He said we would still be his friends but he's never fight again. As I watch Quinn she finally looks at me and I just stare at her, she knows she's wrong. She knows that she shouldn't being do but something about Santana pisses her off. I don't know why. _

"_Sam did you want to sing today?" _

_ I look at Mr. Schue, he's always on eggshells when he talks to me. He thinks I'm slow or something but I'm just not big on talking very much. Not to him anyway. He's kind of a useless teacher, the only time he's helpful is in this room. He gives the best advice some times and other times I think he phones it in. But he's crazy if thinks I'm going to sing. So I just shake my head and look away from him as he moves on to the prep side of the room. He doesn't care very much at all. Not even a little bit. I stand up and so does Puck as I grab a hold of Artie's chair. We walk out, I don't think I'll ever come back here. Artie looks over at me with a curious face. _

"_You in charge now Sam?" _

_ I stare at him and then I look at Puck, he looks just as curious. Am I in charge now? Are they thinking something bad is gonna happen to Santana? I mean, she's not really gonna leave. Where the hell would she go? Allen is a criminal and Santiago and Santana in one house is a hell no. They have put each other in the hospital during several holiday get together's. Last Thanksgiving Santana got a concussion and on Christmas Santiago got stitches on his neck, I have no idea what happened. I have no need to know, I just know Santana has eat with plastic utensils now. Forks, knives, and spoons. I mean seriously, spoons! Even at school she won't use the silver stuff. Claims it has something to do with germs but I know better. I was there when she signed the family contract to never touch silverware again. We go through a lot of spoon with Mama L buys ice cream. They break easy. _

"_Why would I be in charge?"_

_Puck looks at me, "I'm crazy, think never and hit always kind of guy. Artie is done, Mercedes is...she just can't do it. Sugar well it's Sugar man. There's no one else. Santana has lost her shit."_

_ They just stare at me and I keep pushing Artie down the hall. They just want me to agree to talk her out of it. I'm not afraid to hit her back. Puck hit her once and she broke his hand. When she hit me I put her in a sleeper hold until she went to sleep. We, as a group, fight all the time. It's not some hug deal, we fight and let it go. Santana likes to pick a fight when she's mad. And I'll fight her back, every hit, because she needs it. Not in a, please hurt me way, but in a, I'm scared but you're breaking my walls and I want you gone. I think that's why she can't beat Quinn, Quinn can never break her. She if she's still in her right mind, Santana is too aware of her surroundings. Too aware of us. Too aware of the pain. But when she's the way she is now it's different. _

_ When her dad and Allen got arrested she was on a war path and I was voted to go talk to her, to take care of it. I went and I talked to her, really talked. She was so close to tears and she pushed me, I let it go. Because she is a girl and I'm not. Then she kept going, she kept punching, kicking and I finally realized something. Santana has brothers and Sugar, and she's older than her. Santana likes to fight, She fights guys and the only girl she fights is Quinn. Every once in a while she teaches Sugar how to fight. But when I hit her back she blinked and started swinging again. When she finally gave up we went in the house and cleaned up and she told me she would calm down. And she did, right after she headbutted Quinn and considered it a good way to go out. _

"_I'll talk to her." _

_ I point to her house and Puck stops Artie's car, Artie refuses to ride the bus or get in a truck. Puck lets me out and I walk up to the house, I watch them pull off before grabbing the hideaway key and unlocking the door and walking in. I look Mama L, I smile a little and walk up to her putting my hand on her shoulder. _

"_Hey Mama."_

"_Sammy, where have you been?"_

"_I've been around. I was actually looking for Santana, Is she here?" _

"_Down in the basement with that music on. Why can't she listen to Taylor Swift more?" _

_I smile, "I'll suggest it."_

_ I walk to the basement door open and close it as I go down the steps. I'm in the face by Mumford and Sons, great group but they're depressing as shit. I walk down the steps and go over sitting down on the floor watching her jump rope. She stares at her, she stares at me stopping as she sits across from me. She's so damn serious right now it's amusing. I stretch my legs out and she stares at me, glaring now. I smile this time, and the anger is only building. Here's the thing, I don't really talk very much because it's not my thing. Santana sighs. _

"_I'm not dropping it Sam. You can kiss my ass. I gotta stop this and this is the only way."_

_ I raise an eyebrow. _

"_I refuse to concede." She shakes her head, "It won't work."_

_ I cross my arms, she's lying. Quinn would totally back down if Santana came to her in private. They have such big egos that they could never do it in public, because Santana is a smart ass and Quinn always has a response. If they were friends it would be deadly. _

"_Look, we're not having a pow wow. I am not going to sit down and talk it out. This isn't 'Save by Bell' you're not gonna sit down and give me some spill about being the more mature person and think it's gonna work because it's not." _

_I stare at her, "Okay." _

"_Stop looking at me like that."_

"_Okay." _

"_Sam!" _

_ Anyone could walk in right now and think she's nuts because they know I don't say much. But she can just read me so well, Matt was the same way. But he never had to do this, have one of these guilt ridden one sided conversations._

"_Get out. Go on. Leave. I wanna be alone right now." _

_ I nod and got into my pockets and put my ear buds in and walk over to the couch sitting down and turning on the TV and started to play video games as she works out again. I don't know how she can after the mess last night. We went to find Mike and it was a trap. Because we didn't just find Mike, Finn was there too. And Santana just lost it, she punched Mike in the face and then swung at Finn. I jumped in to take care of Finn, he's a big guy and when Santana is in full blind rage it's dangerous. She'll fight so hard that someone would think she was crazy. And last night was a time like that, when Mike kicked her off him he ran and left Finn. Finn ran after him. Santana is the strongest person I've ever seen. _

_ She comes and sits beside me, pulling my headphones out and I look at her. She watches me then looks back at the TV. _

"_I have to do it."_

"_Just tell me why. Openly tell me why."_

_She sighs, "I've been fighting my whole life Sam. I don't like to back down, I like being a fighter. I like being strong. But lately...this isn't...I can't back down anymore Sam. I can't take this one lying down with a smirk. Not now. Not ever. Someone killed my brother and someone paralyzed Artie. I gotta stop it. I gotta stop what we started a long time ago. My family has never been good at taking a chance like this. We'd rather keep fighting, but that's not getting us anywhere." _

_ I stare at her and put an arm around her shoulder, she breaks down into silent tears and I kiss the top of her head. She exhales then closes her eyes leaning against me more, wrapping her arm around my waist. _

"_You're scared and that's okay." _

_She shakes, "No, I'm fucked and that's not okay." _

_ I rub her back, she feels everything that any and everyone says so hard. Rachel comes down the steps and stands there, she looks shocked. Santana sits up and I put my ear buds back in and start playing the game again. She walks up, slowly, looking at Santana before sitting on the other side of her. I look down, I feel like I'm intruding on something special so I stop the game and stand up. I smile at Santana and nod at Rachel walking out the basement door, I don't get far when I see Sugar limping toward the door. I take out my ear buds, _

"_She's in there." _

"_Damn it."_

"_What did you do?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Come on." _

"_No, I don't wanna hear it." _

_I stare at her, "We can go to my house." _

_ She looks at me and nods as I start walking, putting my headphones back in. I've always been an honorary member of the Lopez family, that has never changed in anyway. Matt once said that I was the only member of the family with an actual thought process beyond instant pleasure. That is probably true. I never react the way they do, in angry, I react with thought and attention to what's going on. Not just the little things. _

_ We get to my house and into the kitchen, I pull down the note from my parents and trash it, they're never home I don't need to read that every single time someone isn't home. I take an ice pack out the freezer, usually reserved for Santana, and close the door handing it too Sugar. She puts puts it to her side and exhales slowly. I just watch her and take out my headphones. I've always liked Sugar, always, she is the best of her family rolled into one person. She's strong, brave, talented, and caring. But she also has a dangerous amount of pride and a hell of a temper. _

"_What did you do?" _

"_I got hurt at practice. I under shot my jump. I don't anyone to worry about that. With Matt and Santana..it's too much."_

_I nod, "Yeah, it is. Are you okay?" _

"_Just a little bruise. The nurse told me to ice it." _

"_Do you want to rest here? You can sleep in the den, I can pull the couch out." _

"_Yeah." _

_ We walk up the steps and go into the den. I pull the bed out the couch and when she lays down she's out in no time. She looked exhausted, I don't she's been sleeping. Sugar has a lot on her plate, it's funny, no matter how great of a family the Lopez clan is they sure know how to leave a mark on their kids. _

**00000**

**Quinn**

I don't know what I think I'm doing right now. I can't go to my dad because he's always busy, too busy, and he's going to expect me to take care of it quietly. My mom, well she's somewhere between Aruba and Bora Bora right now. I lie in my bed and just stare at the ceiling, all I can say is I have to win this time. Santana doesn't have to leave but she needs to stay on her own side, it's the only way this will work. She can't just think it's okay for her to take Rachel from me and get away with it. Rachel is mine. She's always been mine. That's all there is too it. But I don't think this is about Rachel anymore, this is something bigger than the girl that has stolen two hearts.

It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but with a few more twist and turns. This all started because my dad he doesn't love my mom and she doesn't love him. He lost his love to Freddie Lopez and ever since it's been war. I don't think this is about greasers and preps or me and Santana, this is about pride. This about family. This is about a war that we didn't start, a war we don't know how to end. Well we do, it's coming to us quicker than we thought it would. It's coming down to the final battle, the final duel. The final everything. I won't lose. I refuse to be another loser that talks too much.

I get out of bed and pull on my shoes and headphones as I head down the steps. I walk outside and stretch for a few seconds and start running toward the gym. I'm not really that much of a physical fighter, I have a little bit of an anger problem but I don't really fight. I've never physically fought anyone but a Lopez which is nuts because they don't learn. They just keep coming. I stop running when I see Jesse's Rang Rover pulling up. I take off my headphones and look at him as he leans out the window.

"Get in."

"I'm going to the gym."

"I'll drive you. Get in."

I sigh and get in the car, Jesse is a pest. He really gets under my skin, the guy thinks he knows everything and he doesn't know shit. He causes problems, I know he's been in Finn and Mike's ears. All the boys. They've never been able to fully accept that a girl is in control of them. But they can't change that because it's my place and they're place is behind me. You can't change things like that. You can't just change the rules.

"What is it?"

"You're having an all in brawl with Lopez?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's new, you're going to risk everything for a girl?"

I look at him, "It's not about her."

"Then what's it about? Because all this seems to be about is the face Lopez can't keep it in her pants."

"She doesn't even have anything to keep in her pants."

He smirks, "My point," He looks in the mirror fixing his hair, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Obviously."

He pulls into the gym parking lot, cutting off the car as he looks at me. He isn't concerned, he hopes I go down in a blaze of glory. He's back and he doesn't like taking orders, he didn't the first time. That's how Harmony got killed because Jesse couldn't keep his mouth shut. I never cared about Santana and Harmony, it kept her away from me and Rachel. It kept her busy with someone else but Jesse had to keep pushing it. He had to keep fighting and starting stuff. It's been a year since it happened and it's been getting worse ever sense.

"You better. Because you could actually lose it all."

"Wouldn't you benefit from that?"

He grins, "Yes, yes I would."

I get out the car and slam the door heading inside, I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I just need Rachel and my legacy. I don't have anything left, we made plans. When we were 13 she told me she was going to take over Broadway and I told her about my dreams of being a writer. We made plans to go to New York together and make our dreams. But now those dreams are ones she's probably sharing with with Santana. Santana fucking Lopez.

You wanna know what I really hate about Santana is how she can so easily manipulate any situation she's in. I hate that she signs her papers, 'Santana fucking Lopez', and I hate how carefree she is. How she walks around school with that stupid grin surrounded by her friends being a nerd. She has things so freaking easy, what I wouldn't give to do some stupid dance in the hallway or make up songs about needing a pencil, but no I'm suppose to be the one that's mature and uptight. I'm suppose to be the one that runs things with an iron fist. You know what else I hate? She gets what she wants, never fails. She wanted Brittany and got her, she wanted Harmony and got her, and now she wants Rachel she has her. She doesn't work for anything. She sits in class with the best grades and second highest GPA in school, Rachel has her beat by a point and I'm third. Third! I work my ass off and she sits in class waxing philosophical about something stupid and it's acceptable.

I beat stop hitting the punching bag and take a deep breath looking in the mirror. This is it. I won't lose this. She's going to regret ever taking anything from me.

**0000**

**Sam**

_ When Sugar leaves it's about 8 and mama was calling around looking for her. I don't blame her automatic panic, she just lost a son and Sugar is in a rage to prove she's badder than anyone and anything. I sit in my living room watching TV. No one is ever home, but I'm not alone, Mercedes is here with me, she just told me she's pregnant. It's been silent since, what can you say to her? I mean she's pregnant and her boyfriend is dead, it'll be nice to have a piece of him around. I'll help, no problem, and I know Puck will. He's completely in love with her, always has been. We'll all help. That's what we do as a gang, as a family, we take care of each other. Always. Someone is always doing something for someone. That's how we're all different in the end. Some of us are tough because we have to be and some of us are tough because we choose to be. None of us greasers chose this life. We didn't choose to be a part of this. Yeah, we can walk away when we want but that is easier said than done for most of us. Most of us can't walk away because it's all we have. It's the closet we'll ever get to a family. One another. _

"_I'm going to keep my baby."_

_I smile at her, "And he or she can call me Uncle Trouty." _

_ She smiles at me and leans against me. People always come to me at some point. Because I listen, I see all sides. I understand. I do. Or I'll try to understand. Matt use to say that I was the glue, he said that if something ever happened to me we would fall apart. He only said it because I'm the only one that can calm everyone down. Especially Santana. But Santana is my other half. If I can't keep my other half in cheek then I'm useless. _

"_Do you think Saturday will be it?" _

_ I look at her, what do I say? I mean if Santana wins and gets Rachel it could get quiet for a while until Quinn is done licking her wounds and if Quinn wins then Santana leaves. Nothing will be solved. But will it be it? Will we stop fighting and killing each other? I have no idea. I can't lie to her but I can't tell her that it's never going to stop. She's bringing a child into this world. This world that took it's father. _

"_I think Saturday...will open a lot of eyes." _

_She looks at me, "And if it doesn't?" _

"_We pray." _

**0000**

**Santana**

I hold Rachel close to me, I hold her body as she arches her back looking up at me. When I kiss her she shivers against my mouth, we moan together quietly. She bucks her hips to meet mine and I push deeper inside of her. I put my fingers in her hair pulling her closer and kiss her deeply. Her legs wrap around my waist and I know she's close when she starts to pant. I look at her, she looks so beautiful when she lost in the moment, when she's so closer that it's driving her nuts. I kiss her again as it ends. We lie together, she kisses me so softly.

When we get in the shower together, we stand under the water, holding one another like the world is about to end. I kiss the top of her head and she looks at me, it's so cliche to make out in the shower after sex when something bad is about to happen but Rachel brings the cliche out in me. We pull apart and she puts a hand against my face.

"Rachel, I'm not changing my mind."

She frowns, "But, why not?"

"It has to be done. Either way, I have you forever. Right?"

She stares at me, "Either way."

She kisses me again.

"Santana..."

"Mami!" I poke my head out, "What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower."

She stares at me, "Who are you talking to?"

"You?"

She stares at me and I bite my bottom lip and put my head back in looking at Rachel. I bet she can see her outline, Rachel looks back at me and pokes her head out. She's going to get me killed.

"Hi."

"Rachel!" My mami actually smiles, "It's nice to see you again, but put on clothes. Both of you, Santana are you going to eat?"

I poke my head back in grin at Rachel's body, she smacks me without looking at me.

I poke my head back out, "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything for days."

"She hasn't?"

"No."

My mami is a sneak, I know she's still broken up about Matty but that's not why she isn't screaming her head off about me and Rachel being in the shower together, she's not screaming because she wants me to eat. And she knows that Rachel is going to make that happen, well she's gonna try.

"Don't worry, she'll eat something."

"Thank you Rachel. I brought a plate down here, it's on the table."

She gives me a sneaky smile and walks out. My mami, the genius.

Rachel turns off the water, "Come on."

"What?"

"You're going to eat or we're never having sex again."

"You're not serious."

She gets out the shower, "Try me."

**0000**

The saving grace is my mami is the best cook, but I barely eat all of it because I don't really have a desire to eat anymore. I can't sleep alone either, it's so hard to keep moving each day. We're lying on the couch now, with her straddling my waist looking down at me.

"I have to tell you something."

"You love me?"

She smiles, sadly, "Of course. But it's something else. Promise not to get mad at me."

"Okay..."

"You promise."

"What is it?"

She frowns, "It was Mike and Finn...they're the ones that attacked Artie and I asked Artie about it because I was hoping it was just a rumor, just them trying to be bad asses. But he said it was them. He said to not tell you but I...didn't know what to do. But I want you to know...because if they could do that to Artie...you could die."

I stare at her.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Santana..."

"GET OUT! How long have you known?! What else do you know?! Do you know who killed Matt?!"

She moves off me, "How can you say..."

"Leave! You're just like them. You are just fucking like them."

I fall to my knees and let out a cry. I feel arms go around my neck.

"I said leave."

"And I promised you I never would."

**0000**

**AN: Lalalalalalala review **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Last chapter

**Chapter working: **Santana. Sugar. Quinn. Rachel. A lot will be revealed. Who killed Harmony and Matt will be revealed.

**00000**

**Santana POV**

She's still here, she's still around, she doesn't leave when I start throwing things, when I start breaking things, or when I scream and cuss at her. She just waits until I can't move anymore until she leads me up to my bedroom and pulls me into her arms tightly. She's still here, she's still holding me. She kisses me softly and tells me she's going to clean up my mess. So she walks out the room and I roll on my back staring up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. The door opens and I lean up on my elbows looking at Sugar, she's standing there looking at me and I roll to the side as she gets into the bed with me. I kiss her on the forehead and she hugs into me inhaling deeply. I smile as she looks at me, she looks so small. It reminds me of the night she got into bed with me and Matt when I got out of my week in jail. She laid in the middle, so scared they would take me away again and made Matt promise I would never go anywhere. She didn't make me promise because she said that I didn't know how to keep a promise. She said that I don't break them on purpose but I don't do anything to prevent them from breaking.

"What are you doing in here Rabbit?"

"I heard you screaming at Rachel."

"She hid something from me."

She punches me in the shoulder, "Who cares? Don't lose her, then all this would be pointless. You know what Matt said?"

"What?"

"He said that you think with your heart too much and don't know how to use your brain."

I glare at her as Rachel walks into the room staring at us before getting into the bed. I look at Sugar and she stares back at me, smirking like the little sneak she is, and turns to look at Rachel. Rachel smiles at her and pulls her into a hug.

"Get out Rabbit!"

"Make me."

"You're on my girlfriend."

"She's not my type."

Rachel stares at me, "She can stay in here."

"It's my room Rachel."

"She obviously needs you."

I sit up, "She does not! Rabbit, get out!"

"Be nice. Sugar, you wanna stay in here?"

"Sure."

I glare at Sugar and then I look at Rachel, she has her arm around Sugar's shoulders and she turns on the TV. I roll my eyes, this is just like when I was with Brittany and she came over Sugar was suddenly in the room. Sugar would sit right between us and Britt would hold her or we would go out and Sugar would sit in the middle of the backseat and whine and Brittany would give her gummy worms. Brittany still gives her gummy worms. It's mortifying. Because...God this is mortifying. Some times, I think that if I have a child the karma for how much shit I give people and my parents is they'll be like Sugar. God help me.

Eventually Sugar leaves, mostly because when Rachel went to the bathroom I told Sugar I would choke her to death if she didn't. I lie there with Rachel, kissing her deeply, my arms around her waist. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Please don't fight her."

"I have to."

"No you don't. You can just let it go."

I sit up, "You don't understand."

"Then tell me."

I look at her, "Papi stole mami from Mr. Fabray, and before that way back in the 50s with grandpa, he beat grandpa Fabray in a drag race, and it keeps going. Both sides, we're too proud to just give in. So this is the only way to stop it. I have to beat Quinn."

"And if you don't?"

I look at the TV, "I will."

I hope.

**00000**

**Sugar POV**

I walk down the street with my hood pulled up as I finally reach the place I need to be. I knock on the door, pulling my hood off and fixing my hair just in case someone like an adult opens the door. I look around as the door opens and Quinn is standing there looking at me, she looks surprised, so surprised that I almost laugh. She moves aside and I walk in as she closes the door.

"What is it?"

"Call it off."

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing with Santana. Call it off. It's not worth it. Rachel doesn't want you anymore. Move on. Lots of girls want to sit on your face."

I sit on the couch and she stares at me before shaking her head and looking away.

"You really are a Lopez with a mouth like that."

I shrug, maybe it's true, maybe I really am a true Lopez with this mouth, but that's not the only reason. It's the pride, the strength, the loyalty, and being hot. Santana is all I have now and I can't lose her because then I'm alone forever. I mean Quinn could kill her or she'll leave town. Because Santana doesn't welch on a deal ever, if she says she's gonna do something she does it. And if Santana loses she will leave me. She can't leave me.

"She can't leave me and you won't throw the fight."

"No, I won't."

"So just call it off. Please." I stare at her, "She's all I got Quinn. All I got and I can't lose her."

She looks at me sitting down on the coffee table taking out a cigarette and hands it to me and I hand it back to her. I don't smoke, I never have, I may drink every once in a while but I don't drink or smoke. I watch her light the cigarette and put her fingers in her hair as she moves to sit beside me. She leans forward flicking the ashes in this weird looking candy dish before she looks at me. I'm partly expecting her parents to catch her smoking, at least her mom. Because mami flips her shit anytime she smells smoke on Santana and I mean preps have got to have stricter parents. That's what makes them preps. Not because they're rich but because they're preps.

"Listen, Sugar, I would call it off but you know that's not going to work."

"Why not?!" I glare at her, "You can't do this."

"Sugar..."

I start crying, "Please don't do this."

I watch her put the cigarette out and wrap her arms around me, it's strange because it's not just anyone hugging me. It's Quinn Fabray and she's sitting here comforting me, her hand rubs my back and then she moves back looking at me. I stare back as she wipes the tears off my face and stands up walking over to the door she grips the nod and looks at me. I stand up, going over to her, and she stares at me. She smiles sadly as she opens the door, biting her bottom. If only she wasn't such a bitch she'd be pretty hot.

"Go home kid. It's not worth it. I won't call it off and if I called Santana right now, she'd tell me to go fuck myself."

I stare at her, "She would." I shrug, "Go fuck yourself."

She smirks as I walk out and close the door. It was worth a shot ya know, to at least try, because this is what Matty would do, he would try to stop it. He would try to talk to someone that might listen to him and that includes Quinn, I know she's talked to Matty before. After she kicked him in the face a few times , he figured out that fighting a trained fighter wasn't the smartest idea in the world so he opted to talk it out with her instead. I know that there has been a few times where she has just blown off a fight with Santana because of Matty. Who the hell knows how he did it, because I sure as hell could.

"Lopez, what are you doing over here?"

I keep walking, I learned to ignore people when they call me Lopez because that obviously means they want some damn trouble.

"Lopez!"

I stop, "What do you want?"

"You need a ride."

"No."

Finn leans out the window, "You're breaking my heart."

He gets out the car and I stand my ground, he steps closer to me and I sneer up at him getting closer so we're chest to chest. Well actually it's more face to chest because he's so damn tall. I clench my jaw looking at him and he grins that annoying ass half grin.

"What are you doing over here Lopez?"

"Back off Hudson."

"You Lopez punks don't learn. Just like Matt."

I grip his shirt and he laughs, his laughter only grows when I push him against the car.

"Mutt!"

We look up as Quinn pulls up getting out the car, she shoots me a look that reminds me of Santana then looks at Finn.

"Go wait at the house."

"But..."

"Now!"

She growls at him, I let go and he gets in the car pulling off. Quinn walks up to me and I gulp, she scares me. I am not afraid to admit that.

"Get in the car."

"Are you nuts?"

"Probably."

I follow her and get in the car, she pulls off just as fast as she pulled up. Damn this girl can drive. It's funny, she reminds me a whole lot of Santana. Like she walks around with this huge chip on her shoulder and with this incredible attitude, in a different world they would be friends. They would be a force, I can see it now. Quinn looks at me at the red light quirking an eyebrow.

"Put on your seat belt kid. Don't be dumb."

"Stop calling me a kid." I put on my seat belt, great suggestion.

She smiles, "Sure you're not. I heard about you driving my car."

"Uh...are you going to try and kill me now?"

She laughs, "What's wrong with you kid? I'm just saying, never touch my wheels again or I will slaughter you. You get one free pass."

"Stop talking. You sound like Santana."

"No, she sounds like me. Get it right."

I roll my eyes, she needs to drop me off, I can walk the rest of the way. I look at her and she stares straight ahead. I open my mouth and she turns up the radio. I'm beginning to think she was on the way to my house any damn way. Good thing she came, Finn coulda killed me or worse. She looks so cold, sitting beside me and I'm beginning to wonder about her parents again. And Rachel's family. It's pretty late and I know my mami is freaking out because I missed bed check and left my phone at home so I wouldn't have to ignore her calls or text. I am so dead. But she seems to do what she wants, I remember one night when I sneaked out after dark to go hang out at the race track, we passed Quinn's house and people were everywhere and it was like a Tuesday. But kids were everywhere. And Rachel, well she's at my house right now. I think that says enough about her family right there, who lets their daughter stay over night in Lima Heights with the Lopez's?

"I'm gonna get my ass kicked now. Why couldn't you drop me off somewhere?"

She pulls into the driveway, after cutting the headlights, "Go on. Sneak back in. I'll give it a minute."

I look at her, is she serious. The engine is quiet and there is no one anyone can hear it.

"And don't close the door. I'll handle it."

I stare at her again, what the hell? I'm not going to question any of this. I nod and get out the car and climb through my window, getting into the bed, and closing my eyes as soon as the door opens. Oh thank God, she was running behind. I exhale when the door closes. I stand up and I look out the window. Quinn is getting out the car, closing both doors, and walks up the sidewalk. She looks up me and smiles before walking on the porch. I change into my night clothes, Matt's old t-shirt, and get in bed. I'm a wreck right now. I really hope I don't make things worse than they already are. And I really hope I don't have butterflies in my stomach.

**0000**

**Quinn POV**

I exhale, damn that kid for crying, just fuck. She made me feel bad as hell, I mean she just lost her brother and well it doesn't really affect me personally but that's gotta suck. I mean Matt wasn't just another greaser, if you can understand that. He was the brother, the twin brother, to the leader. So he's not only blood related to the leader, they shared a womb, so by the transitive property that makes him the leader too. A leader never dies, it's not okay. I mean, murder isn't okay at all, but you kill a leader and you're on your own. I mean, I hate to say it but if Finn killed him then he would be alone. I don't know who did it but who ever is, well they're being smart about hiding because they know the law. We drop you, you're on your own. It's like the mafia, you can't kill a made man without permission and you better hope you get it. Because if you don't we're obligated to let them know and you're gotta kicked you teeth knocked out. Literally, depending on who hits you.

I knock on the door and close my eyes before opening them again, it's really late, like they could shoot me right now.

"Sam Evans if you forgot your key I will smack you so hard you'll be Brazilian when I finish."

I am going to die...in my Batman pajamas which I have been wearing since Sugar got there. Well fuck me with a utility belt. Rachel hasn't even seen these and I totally see her car in the driveway. The door opens and a woman stands there, I assume this is Santana's mother, all 5 feet of her.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I know it's late..."

"Come in, you're not wearing shoes."

I cringe and walk in, seeing myself in a body mirror, my Batman pajama bottoms, a white and shirt with Batman on my chest, God. I'm barefoot too.

"Who are you? I know you."

I gulp, "Um, I'm Quinn Fabray." I watch her stand up straighter and I shrink, "I wanted to talk to Santana about all of this stuff going on. I promise I'm not here to cause trouble. That's why I came alone."

She stares at me, walking around me like a lion ready to pounce. If she does I'll have a heart attack, I swear. I will die.

"Second door on the right. They're dressed because I said I was coming back. And I am."

I nod and cringe at the thought of what she walked in on as I go up the steps. I exhale opening the door, no point in knocking. This doesn't seem like a knocking house. I close the door and walk closer and stand in front of Santana sitting between Rachel's legs as my old girl rubs her shoulder.

"Santana."

She jumps, "What the fuck are you doing here? Trying to start early!"

She goes to stand but I notice Rachel's grip tighten on her shoulder, keeping Santana in place. Thank God for that girl. I pull out a chair sitting down. I might as well make myself comfortable before getting kicked out.

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"If this about Rachel, I'll kill you right now."

I glare, "Will you shut up for a minute?! This is why you always get your ass kicked. You don't know how to shut the fuck up!"

"Hey," Rachel stares at me, "Don't cuss in here. Her mom is downstairs."

I nod, "Sorry." I look back at Santana, "Look, I wanna see if you wanna call off that fight."

She looks at me and stands up walking to the window looking out before watching me as she crosses the room and locks her door. She steps up to me and sits on the foot of her bed.

"Open the window Rachel."

I watch Rachel do so and I think she's going to throw me out. God, Rachel is going help her do it.

"Stay over there." She looks at me, "Give me a cigarette."

"Smoke your own."

"I don't buy them. My mami isn't cool with it and I would rather her not find them when she's getting the laundry."

I scoff and hand her one, "Your mom washes your clothes?"

"It's on of the luxuries of being a kid." She lights the cigarette, "Are you serious right now?"

I nod, "It's not worth it right? There's a lot going on around here."

"True."

"And it's not like we need another fight on our hands."

"Yeah."

"Plus, I don't wanna hurt you, okay?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I've been training for years in different levels of fighting. I have trophies."

She glares at me and I feel like I've said something wrong.

"Put that out and get out my house."

"Wait..."

"Now."

I stand and put the cigarette out walking to the door.

"I'm gonna walk her out."

"Whatever."

Rachel walks over opening the door and leads me down the steps and out the door. She stands beside the car looking at me as I get in and roll down the window.

"That was stupid."

"What?"

"Are you serious? That's your reason."

"Well yeah, she always gets her ass kicked."

She glares at me, "You probably made it worse. Go home. I have to fix what you did."

"Look, Sugar came to me. She was crying. She's scared. She's fucked up over this. I just wanna make it right. I can't tell her that Sugar came to me. So I used the second best reason."

She sighs, "Go home Quinn, think about what you said."

I look at her and think about it, I know what I said and when I think about it...it's kind of something that would make me mad. But I didn't mean to, it's just I'm telling the truth. I don't really lie when it's important. Who does?

"Rachel."

"I know what you meant because I know you. You sweet and intelligent girl but you are also an idiot." She shakes her head, "You don't know how to be sincere without trying to get the upper hand. You've always been this way. You poured milk on me in second grade and said that you were sorry but I was sitting in your chair."

I blush, it's true. I deflect.

"Go home."

"I tried Rachel."

"I know Quinn. I know."

She walks away and I puff out my cheeks to try and stop the tears. When she walks away it hurts but when she doesn't look back...yeah it's over. I start to drive home, it sucks because the only person waiting for me is Finn. But I don't have anyone at home, I don't have a mom like Santana's. That woman is at every PTA meeting because she cares, not like my mom who goes to gossip. She goes to every parent-teacher conference, I know because I always see her. She talks to every teacher and she's polite to everyone, not like my mom. I see her at every glee event with her husband. The both of them singing and dancing along with us, cheering for their kids. My parents only go to one a year and that's nationals so they can rub elbows. When I get home there is no one there, they rarely are, and no one tucks me in. No one checks on me at night. As I pull into the driveway I wonder why I even bother coming home at all.

**0000**

**Rachel POV**

I stare at her, she stares at me. She tells me that she's ready. She tells me that she can trust me. She tells me that she's sorry for asking those questions. I tell her I forgive her and that she never has to doubt me.

"During that rumble, when it was just me and Jesse left standing, she ran to me, she was so happy that I made it. That I was still standing. That I hadn't given up like everyone else. Jesse...he...ran up and I saw him last second. When I tried to push her away she turned around and...it happened so quick. The knife went in and he started to scream murderer. People started walking up to us. I was just sitting there...holding her."

I look at her, "It was Jesse?"

"Yeah, he blamed me. He said that I used her as a shield...I would never..I was trying to push her down but she turned around in this way she use to do before yelling at me fore being ashamed of affection or some shit..."

She suddenly stops and these tears are pouring down her face so quickly that it startles me. It scares me, I've never seen her cry so freely before. Not this way. In a way that screams a broken girl is only more broken into small pieces that no longer fit. She's lost in herself. She's lost in it all. I pull her close to me. She lets out a strangled cry before pushing away from me. She starts pacing back and forth, widely punching about and letting out the grunts that sound inhuman. She's whining and trying to speak through the tears streaming down her face.

"They call me a loser. They say I'll be in jail or dead by 21, isn't that some shit. I've already been to jail. One week and it was the hardest week of my life."

She keeps swinging and I watch her.

"I fought every damn day, in the shower, in the yard, in the hall. The guards just kept walking away, But I won every damn fight."

She finally stops and looks at me.

"I'm only human Rachel..." She drops to her knees, "I'm only human."

**00000**

**Glee Club Practice**

**Schue POV**

There is something outstanding about watching Santana when she performs. I've always seen something inside her shine, I wish she wasn't such a criminal some days. Most days I worry about her and her friends. But I've always believed singing Michael Jackson is always her best choice.

"_Hold me, like the river Jordan. And I will then say to thee, 'You were my friend'. Carry me like you were my brother, love me like a mother, will you be there?" _

She becomes so lost in the words that she sings, I can't help but feel it every time.

"_Tell me will you hold, when wrong will you scold me, when lost will you find? But they told me, a man should be faithful, and walk will not able, and fight to the end but I'm only human." _

Her voice suddenly breaks as she stares at us, she looks so lost. I feel like I should say something, I should do something. Her eyes pierce the soul, the haunt you in your dreams. It's not the same when Matt was around. No, they're so dark and lost. She needs someone. She needs to be held . Someone needs to hold her. I watch her sing with Artie, falling to her knees.

"_In our darkest hour, in my deepest despair, will you still care? Will you be there? In my triumph and my tribulations. Through our doubts and frustrations. In my violence, in my turbulence, through my fear, or my confessions. In my anguish, in my pain, through my joy and my sorrow. In the promise of another tomorrow. I'll never let you part. For your always in my heart." _

I watch Sam's arms go around her as she finally breaks, tears pour down her face as she tries to keep breathing. She stands up and looks away from us, Sam wipes off her face and they return to their seats, I stand and look at them, I watch Rachel take her hand and kiss the back of it. I frown, she's always getting some girl in some kind of trouble. I wish she wouldn't do that.

"Okay kids, we have nationals soon. Our third year, we are going to take the championship. We are going to show them how we do things."

"We might be one short."

I look at Jesse, "Enough of that. Look we will one win if we work together. Okay, this is how the world turns. We work together, together we can beat anything. Class dismissed."

They walk out of separate doors, I frown and lean on the piano look at Brad who just shakes his head, reading his sheet music. Santana comes back in and walks over to a chair grabbing her phone. She pauses and she looks at me, she looks so scared. Like she's begging me for help. She looks at me a while longer then looks down, heartbroken, before leaving the room. I look at Brad.

"What can I do?"

"Pay attention William. Pay attention."

**0000**

**Saturday – Santana POV **

It's oddly quiet, it's scary how quiet everyone is. Every once in a while you hear someone light their fifth cigarette. I look around and I realize I don't like it, I don't like everyone begging scared. I lean against Artie's legs and I feel his hand go to my head, he looks down at me with a smile, like he felt me. I smile back and look at my watch it's almost 11, I stand up, and walk toward the door, Sam is one side and Puck is on the other, I know Sugar is in Matt's spot, behind me. I open the door and walk out Sam's house. I can start walking, we always walk to brawls because cops take notice to a punch of cars parked somewhere. They always ask questions when they see that. I watch Artie wheel up and I push his chair in front of me.

"Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I will my lips could build a castle."

"Some nights I wish they'd just fall off."

I smile at Sam as he looks at me, jamming his hands in his pockets. We have a weird thing about us. We sing on the way to fights, it calms the nerves and lightens the mood. Matty started it.

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost." I blink and I can see Matty standing in front me, I see Harmony, "Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I for oh."

"What do I stand for? What do I stand for?" The gang adds in quietly and I smile.

Artie looks at me, "Most night, I don't know anymore..."

The 'whoa' catches me off guard, I didn't expect them to keep going but it makes me smile, it makes me feel stronger.

"This is it, boys, this is war – what are we waiting for?" I exhale, "Why don't we break the rules already?"

"I was never one believe the hype." Puck grins at me, "Save that for the black and white type. Twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come to jack my style again."

I put a hand on his arm, "And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight. She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am? Oh, who am I?"

We get close to the hill and I stop at the bottom waiting for everyone to catch as they keep singing and louder. It's strangely beautiful. We walk up to the top, middle where the preps stand. I look at them and I turn around look at my gang, my family.

"So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of God for this? I miss my mom and dad for this."

I turn around look at them, they just watch us like always but no one is laughing tonight.

"No. When I see stars, when I see..." I look over and see Rachel standing to the side with Brittany and Tina, they're holding her back, "When I see stars that's all they are. When I hear songs they sound like this one, so come on."

I point at Quinn and I hear Artie, then Sam, and then Puck. I close my eyes,

"Oh come on!"

"Well, that is it guys, this is all – fiver minutes and I'm bored again." Artie sounds so sad, "Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands."

"This one is not for the folks at home." Puck sounds so angry, "Sorry to leave mom I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun."

I turn and look at Mercedes, "My heart is breaking for my sister and the lost she called love.." I touch her stomach, "When I look into my nephews eyes, man you believe the most amazing things that can come from some terrible lie."

It was a lie, he said he was coming back home and he never did. It's their fault that I never said goodbye. Her fault, I turn around and look at her stepping forward. She steps toward me pulling off her polo shirt leaving on her wife beater, she was tape around her hands. I came in my sweatpants and a white shirt, I can't ruin a good shirt with blood.

"We can still call this off." She whispers, she's trying to talk over my gang screaming 'whoa'.

I stare at her, "No we can't."

I swing.

**0000**

**Second Person – Miss. X**

You watch her swing with such force that you flinch as if it's you getting socked. Quinn stumbles, she looks shocked and gets into a karate stance and she kicks Santana in the face. Santana falls down and Quinn walks up to her, I go to scream but I feel a hand cover my mouth and lips touch the back of my head as Quinn drops that knee into her stomach. She backs up but she doesn't turn her back like she knew Santana was gonna get back up. Because there she is, Standing and swinging recklessly, connecting every hit, she even headbutts Quinn. There is so much blood, Quinn punches her in the chest and wraps her leg around the back of Santana's knocking her flat on her back. She grabs Santana by her shirt and punches her in the face sever times. You feel sick, you think you're going to throw up.

"Stop!"

You hear Rachel screaming and Quinn stops mid swing. She stands and pulls Santana up by her shirt looking at her. She can barely breathe, she looks so tired, you can practically hear Quinn panting. She looks like she's struggling to hold Santana in her hands, she coughs. Please let it be over.

"Are you done?! Just say it!" Quinn is begging.

You hear Santana laugh and Santana spit, you watch her spit in Quinn's face. She stands up and puts her fist back up.

Quinn puts her hands up, "Why? Why won't you stay down? You win. Okay?"

The greasers cheer, Santana smiles and Rachel hugs Brittany and Tina. The preps look like they're ready to riot then I hear it. I hear a scream.

"NO!"

A boy with lose curls runs forward with a bat, it crashes into her ribs and I get free.

"MIJA!"

**0000**

**Santana POV**

I can't breathe, oh fuck. I';m trying, I'm gasping, and blood is in mouth. Oh God. Oh God. I feel my body get lifted into someone's lap. I look up and it's Rachel, she's holding my head. Sugar is standing there, Sam, Puck, Mercedes, even Quinn, and my parents. Oh my God, it's my parents. Oh God, they can't see this but I can't talk. I wheeze.

Rachel kisses my forehead, "No...shh, just listen. We love you. I love you, you better fucking live. I'll come with you. Live, okay? We run away together. Wink if you fucking hear me. I love you!"

I smile and look at her, I wink slowly. My eyes open once more before close, this must be what dying feels like.

**0000**

**A Year Later – Summer**

**Rachel POV**

I walk around the backyard putting food down and trying to keep everything calm, calm and quiet. But it's impossible with these people, they never shut up. I clap my hands and nothing seems to stop. The Lopez family has oddly adopted me in the last year. I always here and they never seem to mind it though. I clean, I'm loud, and I will argue with anyone. Except for mami.

"Mami, tell Santiago to shut up before he wakes..."

A baby cries and I hear Mercedes groan walking into the living room, picking her son up out his crib. She rubs his back and looks at Santiago, glaring and pokes him in the shoulder.

"What did I tell you? I said if Ranger is sleeping you shut up!"

I smile, she named him Ranger Matthew Lopez, a name Matt had stored away for the future. Because of his desire to be a power ranger, I remember Sugar begging her not to. Saying that a name like Ranger is as bad as Sugar and will lead to being teased until he punches someone out. But Mercedes waved her off, she didn't want to have any of it.

"They're here!"

Everything goes silent, Artie is finally walking and we're going to surprise him. When the door opens we all jump out and scream. The baby cries and Santana screams, followed by Sam, Puck, and then Artie. Why are they all screaming? They all knew this, everyone but Artie. I walk up and slap Santana on the shoulder.

"Why are you screaming?"

"Why are you? I thought you were gonna be outside woman."

I grab her ear and start chastising her in Spanish as Artie walks in to a large amount of hugs. After the fight Santana spent a week in the hospital, everyone came to visit. Mike and Finn are in juvie for what they did to Artie, Finn will be getting transferred to actual prison with Jesse. Jesse was arrested for wha the did to Santana and admitted he killed Harmony and Finn helped him with Matt. There was no trial, seeing as both boys were disowned, Finn was thrown the wolves quicker than Jesse. Mike, well we hear he's doing okay and when he gets out he's going to move away from here. I don't blame him.

But Santana was in the hospital for a week, they couldn't believe she lived,she died twice during surgery but she kept coming back. They said they have never seen someone fighting as hard as she was. When she woke up Quinn told her she didn't have to leave and Santana threatened to punch her for trying to welch on a deal. But deep down we knew that Santana just wanted to leave and I went with her. I don't think my mother noticed around summer that I wasn't just staying at Tina or Brittany's house anymore. She never tried to get me back and my fathers approved after meeting Santiago, he almost ruined it, him and Santana, but I told them they just interacted that way. That they weren't really crazy. We've been living together that whole time, it's been hell. Some day I hate her and other days she hates me, we sleep in separate rooms whenever we argue. We've broken up twice, for a week and then for an hour. But I wouldn't change it and it's crazy but Santana isn't nearly as violent as she is in Lima. She still has a smart mouth but she doesn't always jump to violence.

"Where is Ranger?" She walks over to Mercedes and takes the baby, "Hey there little man."

Mercedes follows her into the kitchen, "Don't give him Oreo's."

"Say, 'Shut up Mommy!'."

They walk into the kitchen and I follow them after hugging and kissing Artie on the cheek. He starts twirling his cane as I walk in and Santana looks ready to kill, now what? I walk behind her as Mercedes takes the baby walking over to kitchen chair picking up a bottle. Santana clenches her jaw and I grip her hand, pulling her close and kiss her on the cheek lightly.

"Babe, relax."

"But she's pawing my sister."

"I was pawing her."

"Sugar, stop."

"You're a pedophile."

"She's 17 years old."

"I still don't like you."

"Santana, quit badgering Quinn and go put the rest of the food on the table."

"Yes mami."

"Quinn, go help her."

Quinn nods and follows Santana, who pushes her and Quinn pushes her right back.

"Knock it off."

"Sorry."

They walk outside and I look at Sugar, she started dating Quinn during the school year and they've been dating ever sense. It's so weird, when we heard about it Santana insisted on driving right home. She went right to Quinn's house and demanded some answers, when Sugar told her that after her and Santana called a truce they started dating, mostly in secret until Mami caught them making out. From what I understand, the sides are pretty much dead now. People still argue, people still fight but it's just a lot less now. The lines are blurred because some how Brittany ended up in charge and changed a lot.

"Everyone come out here and eat! Now."

We hurry outside, grabbing food and sitting around the table. I feel Santana wrap an arm around me and kiss me softly. Puck is sitting close to Mercedes, they've been together a few months and he's been helping her raise the baby. Sam and Artie are arguing over Michael Jackson song lyrics. They're both wrong but I am not getting dragged into that again. Sugar is sitting in Quinn's lap talking to Tina, she's been with Artie for almost as long as Sugar has been with Quinn. Allen, Santiago, and Papi are talking about sports or something and Mami has Ranger in her lap.

Dinner goes smoothly before I end up in Santana's old room, she's holding me in her arms. She kisses me softly, putting her fingers in my hair as she pulls me closer.

"I love you Rachel."

I kiss her softly, "I love you too."

**0000**

**Santana POV**

I walk outside around midnight and sit down in the yard lighting a cigarette. I blow smoke in the air and lean back staring at the sky. Some night I see Matty dressed like a Power Ranger with Harmony as the pink one and other nights I just see stars twinkle a little brighter and I know it's them. I close my eyes and the door opens.

"Rachel, I know I said I would quite. Please don't yell at me again."

"It's me."

"Papi." I stand up and put the cigarette out, "Hey there."

"Hey, I missed you mija. How's it going?" He puts an arm around me.

I lean against him, "It's perfect."

"That's good. When do you leave for New York?"

"Two more weeks then I'm off to Columbia, and guess what? Quinn is my roommate. Talk about a bad draw."

He laughs, "That's good, you girls need someone make sure you don't go to jail."

"Yeah, so put us together. Genius."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm so proud mija, so proud."

**0000**

**AN: I was gonna kill Santana but I couldn't.**

**Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I hope you enjoyed it to the end**


End file.
